


Underneath The Sunlight

by Little_Dimples



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Comedy, Crossdressing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, More ships will be added because it’s a variety show and partners change, Romance, chenle is a baby, everyone treats renjun like a baby, here will be angst only in chapters 5-7, variety show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Dreamies are put into a variety show where they have to live together but there is a twist. This is a parody dating show. The first night they are chosen between the seven of them, three members are going to crossdress as girls. Much to everyone’s luck, it’s Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle. To say that everyone was shocked upon seeing them walk in decked up in wigs and dresses was an understatement. Just what does this variety show have in stored for them ?





	1. Chapter 1

When the Dreamies were told that they were going to do another variety show, they all grew excited. Jaemin was back and the seven felt whole as they could finally go on a trip as a complete group. They told the older members, their hyungs approving, smiling at their excitement and helped them pack.

 

“Ah no fair. I want to go too ! Why do I always have to stay with these old guys.” Lucas whines as he flopped on Mark’s bed.

 

“One, you’re old as shit. Two, didn’t you say you would help me ?” Mark said as he folded a shirt into his suitcase.

 

“Wow we’re the same age.” Lucas said, having the nerve to look offended.

 

“Yeah but I’m at the end of the year and you’re at the beginning meaning you’re old as shit.” Mark said.

 

“This is why I’m not helping you.” Lucas pouted making Mark snort.

 

“You’re no help anyways big guy. Just lay there and talk to me.” Mark said and Lucas nodded because that, he could do. In another dorm, the rest of the dreamies were getting ready.

 

“Why do you have so many clothes ?” Yuta asked as Donghyuck took out about fifteen shirts.

“These are for just incase.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Just incase for what ?” Yuta asked but the younger went back inside his closet.

 

“I learned not to ask questions.” Taeyong said as he folded Donghyuck’s shirts that were just laid out.

 

“I don’t get why we all are here but okay.” Taeil said but continued to help out. In the next room, there was a bunch of mandarin being thrown around at one another.

 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need these shoes. You’re not going to be hiking up a mountain.” Sicheng said.

 

“But they’re my favorite shoes.” Renjun pouted as the older placed his old timberlands back in the deepest part of his closet.

 

“And what is this ? You call these pants ? Not on my watch, we do not wear jorts in this household.” Kun said. Not even bothering to put them in the closet but to the trash.

 

“Ge ! Those are Gucci !” Renjun said.

 

“As if. Gucci never looked that rough.” Chenle snorted.

 

“Why are you not packing ?” Renjun asked.

 

“That’s what the maids are for, duh.” Chenle said.

 

“Sorry your highness, how could I forget.” Renjun said rolling his eyes as Chenle smiled. In the next room, Jisung was glaring down at two pairs of shoes. 

 

“Jisungie it’s not that deep. Just pack both.” Jaehyun said.

 

“But I don’t need the blue pair if I have the purple.” Jisung said.

 

“The just take the blue.” 

 

“But I like the purple.” Jisung said.

 

“I would choke you if you weren’t one of our pride and joys.” Jaehyun said. Jeno was being forced to change his outfits a thousand times as Doyoung and Jungwoo disapproved.

 

“Terrible are you 85 ? We never wear loafers.” Jungwoo said.

 

“What in the actual hell is this ? A Hawaiian shirt ? Are you a dad. Put that back.” Doyoung said making Jeno sigh. Why couldn’t they leave already. The last room was actually pretty calm.

 

“And you fold it like this and boom, perfect.” Johnny said.

 

“Wow hyung where did you learn that ?!” Both Ten and Jaemin asked in awe as Johnny folded a shirt in two seconds.

 

“I don’t spend hours on YouTube for nothing kids, take notes.” Johnny said and they both nodded and began to try and do the same. The dorms were bustling with members and noise that when the time came for the dreamies to leave, the younger members never ran faster.

 

“Bye Mark. Let me know when you guys reach the site safely. I love you.” Ten said and held Mark tightly in a hug. It was nice and warm that made Mark smile.

 

“I’ll miss you my son. Take care of the babies.” Johnny said as he hugged Mark when Ten let go.

 

“Kay dad. Take care of the others too. Especially Lucas.” Mark said and they both laughed as Lucas made an offended noise. Lucas turned his attention back to Chenle and Renjun.

 

“Don’t forget to call. And take pictures !” Kun said.

 

“Call me too. I’ll miss my tiny brothers.” Lucas said bring the two into a strong hug.

 

“Xuxi-ge...can’t...breathe...” they both said and Lucas let go as Sicheng poked his sides making Lucas laugh. 

 

“Make sure to have fun. And don’t stay up too late, you’ll want to see everything within the time you have.” Sicheng said and they both nodded.

 

“Bye my blessed children.” Doyoung said as Jeno and Jaemin stood before him. “Don’t forget about me when you leave.” 

 

“They’ll only be gone for two weeks calm down.” Taeil said.

 

“As if you’re not thinking the same.” Taeyong scoffed.

 

“Perhaps.” Taeil said but hugged the two nevertheless. Soon the dreamies were being called to their van and they stuffed all their suitcases in the trunk before driving off. Apparently the place they were staying at was about three hours from their dorm so the boys decided to sleep. When they woke back up, they still had about an hour and a half left so they began talking.

 

“What do you think the show is about ? Will it be like the last few ?” Jeno asked.

 

“Probably not. We need more variety you know ? And Jaeminnie is back so they’re going to try to incorporate him as much as possible.” Mark said.

 

“He’s not wrong.” Jaemin said earning a scoff from Donghyuck.

 

“Anywho, I heard the place we are staying at is really pretty. It’s in end of a town and there is a beach nearby.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Sorry for you island boy but it’s too cold to be swimming.” Renjun said.

 

“Well sorry for you northern boy that I dream about the sea that calls me.” Donghyuck said.

 

“I don’t know what that even meant but it’s supposed to get warmer next week.” Jaemin said.

 

“Ha.” Donghyuck said sticking his tongue at Renjun scrunched his nose cutely.

 

“Bitch.” Renjun whispered making Donghyuck fake a gasp.

 

“Me ? A bitch ? Couldn’t be.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Hey we have a child in the car.” Jisung said gesturing to Chenle who was still asleep.

 

“Interesting.” Jeno said as he ignored Jisung. “But as we were saying, this will be fun. Apparently they’re going to let us get some time to explore around.”

“Where are you guys even getting this information ?” Jaemin asked. 

 

“We may or may not have snuck into the meeting rooms to see what was going on and stole a sheet of paper while everyone was on lunch break.” Donghyuck explained.

 

“It was Chenle’s idea. He may be cute but there’s something evil inside him.” Jeno said.

 

“Kind of like Renjunnie.” Mark said.

 

“Wow why am I getting attacked ?” Renjun frowned.

 

“You’re too quiet. What are you doing on your phone ?” Mark asked.

 

“Kun-hyung texted me like five times while we were asleep asking if I was okay, why wasn’t I answering his calls. Then Sicheng-hyung sent a picture of Kun-hyung tied to the dining room chair to keep him quiet.” Renjun explained.

 

“Damn let me see.” Jaemin said looking at Renjun’s phone.

 

“Damn is that Taeyong-hyung tied up right next to him ? Sad.” Jeno said.

 

“That’s actually gold send that to me.” Jisung said and Renjun nodded. The conversation went on like that and Chenle woke up half an hour before they reached their temporary home.

 

“How long was I out ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Actually you’ve been asleep for the whole two weeks. We’re going back to the dorms now.” Jisung said.

 

“How awful. I missed the entire recording.” Chenle said in the same mock seriousness Jisung gave him.

 

“Lucky for you that it’s only been a couple of hours and you’ll have to record every day for two straight weeks.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Amazing. Woah this place is beautiful.” Chenle said as he looked out the window. He was right,  outside the flowers and trees had bloomed back, the sun shining through them in the morning light breeze. You could tell the neighborhood was near a beach as the houses were painted brightly and there were groups of people walking around chatting in light clothing. They pulled up to their house which was pretty big. It could easily hold six rooms of bedrooms not including office space. It had two balconies near bedrooms facing the front and a little one in the back. It was painted a pastel yellow and held three stories. It was really modern with its sleek sharp designs and angles. The group of teens didn’t hesitate to get out of the van to rush up towards the house.

 

“Can we live here forever ?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“It’s so pretty. People actually live here ?” Renjun asked, already taking pictures.

 

“Wow what interesting interior.” Chenle said. “Wonder if there is a pool in the back.”

 

“And pool and a beach ?! How cool !” Jaemin said.

 

“Okay let’s get our luggage and get inside. We have to film soon and all of our hair is messed up from sleep.” Mark said, patting Jisung’s blonde mess. There were cameras set up everywhere as they stepped into the house, shoes being placed on the rack to the side. The ceilings were high and the living room was huge. The kitchen was nice too and the seven wanted to explore even further.

 

“Should we go pick our rooms to start ?” Renjun asked and the rest nodded. 

 

“Just a moment.” One of their managers said, stopping the boys from rushing up the stairs. “There are specific rooms marked for you guys because we do need rooms for the crew so make sure you pick the right ones. Good luck.” And then they were off, luggage left on the main floor as they darted through the halls.

 

“Wow.” Jeno said as he opened the door to a two bedroom. There were two full sized beds, two closets and dressers for clothings. The tv was large on the wall and there was a window for the balcony. Chenle slipped passed Jeno and flopped on the first bed.

 

“I call this one.” Chenle said. 

 

“Me too.” Renjun said as he moved to his younger friend and flopped on the bed across from his.

 

“Hey, I was here first.” Jeno pouted.

 

“First come first serve hyung.” Chenle said all smiles as Jeno sighed and moved to the next room. Jisung dashed passed him and entered a room and closed the door before anyone could get to it.

 

“What ? Open that up Park Jisung !” Donghyuck said but got no answer.

 

“Just get the next one if you can.” Jaemin said as he moved to the room next to the one Jisung went to. It was a two bedroom but the beds were different from the other room. They were twin sized with storage compartments as the bed frame. They were both placed against the wall making a straight line and giving a good view of the outside window. In between the two beds so they wouldn’t directly connect, was a tall night stand that gave each bed its own privacy. The colors were more earthly in this room but still amazing. 

 

“Wanna call this one ?” Jaemin asked Jeno who nodded and flopped on a bed.

 

“Guess the last one is ours.” Mark said to Donghyuck who was already opening the last door. This bedroom held two full sized beds but they were both bunk beds. A full bed at the bottom with a smaller bed at the top to fit more people. There were steps to get up there and lamps on each side. They had a balcony too. Jisung’s room was a single. He had lucked out as the room held a twin bed in cool blue tones. The white carpet was fluffy even against his socks and he had a good view of their backyard.

 

“There is a pool !” Jisung said to himself. They were soon called to get their things to unpack a bit while the stylist set up. Once they placed their items in their respected spots, they were called for hair and makeup. Jaemin and Chenle were the first two to be attended to so the rest went to explore the place.

 

“It’s so big.” Renjun said to Donghyuck who went into the kitchen excitedly.

 

“I love it. It’s so cool ! The fridge has a touch screen !” Donghyuck said and Renjun didn’t hesitate to play with it. Mark and Jisung went outback to the look at the pool. It was big in a curved shape. There was a gate blocking them from the other houses, giving them privacy. Jeno went outside too but in front of the house. They were indeed at the end of town as on the right of him he could see the road trail off up into the distance where the sea stretched. On the left were more houses, more people and he could see a bit of shops and places to explore when given the chance. It took a bit to get them all settle down but soon everyone had their hair placed back and makeup done. They were briefed on what they were to do while getting ready and all were excited. Sitting at the couch, the director hit the slate and they began.

 

“To the world !” Mark shouted and they all finished the greeting with a bow. “Hello everyone, we are doing a new show for you guys to not only show the insides of the dreamies life but also challenges we can do along the way. Right now we are in our new home for the next couple of weeks and we hope you all will enjoy it.” Mark said.

 

“Today we are going to be doing our first challenge and we don’t know what it is but everything is so nice here so I’m sure they’re not going to waste this nice day.” Renjun said and the rest nodded.

 

“What is something you guys wanna do while here? We can make a schedule and plan out our entire day.” Mark suggested and they are soon given a marker and paper.

 

“I want to go eat !” Chenle said excitedly.

 

“Agreed. Let’s get breakfast.” Jaemin said.

 

“Okay let’s have about an hour and a half for breakfast.” Renjun said writing it down. 

 

“After that let’s check out the stores on the boardwalk !” Donghyuck said.

 

“We should visit the beach too. It might be cold but we can still enjoy it.” Jeno said.

 

“Let’s do that at night where we can see the stars and stuff.” Jaemin suggested.

 

“Okay but to do before then ?” Renjun asked, leaving space between the boardwalk and the beach.

 

“We can eat lunch ?” Jisung said.

 

“After lunch we can play some non boardwalk games. Something interactive.” Mark said.

 

“Then let’s take a nap.” Renjun said.

 

“No let’s take a nap after we eat then play games and then go stargazing or whatever so that way we can wake ourselves up.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Smart man.” Jisung said and Donghyuck gave a ‘what can I say’ look. Renjun wrote it down after some confirmation before giving it to the PD. Once given the thumbs up, the boys grew excited.

 

“Okay now is time for your challenge. We aren’t just going to let you guys go off without doing something interesting.” The PD said.

 

“Already ? We didn’t even eat breakfast.” Donghyuck said sadly.

 

“It’s okay, we are going to play a quick game. This game will decide your fate for the next two weeks.” The PD said. 

 

“Sounds scary.” Chenle said yet there was no terror in his voice at all. The PD just smiled.

 

“The game we are going to play is a quick round of picking beans up with chopsticks. You will each get a chance to pick them and it will be in order of whoever wins gets to pick a paper deciding your fate.”  The PD explained.

 

“What kind of fate ?” Mark asked.

 

“You’ll see won’t you ?” Donghyuck said. “Now let’s get started.” They moved to the dining room where seven seats had two plates in front of them. One was filled with beans and the other empty.

 

“We will give you guys a minuet and whoever wins will choose first. If there is a tie then they will do a tie breaker okay ?” The PD said.

 

“Let’s get it !” Mark shouted causing the rest to scream and shout as well. 

 

“Get ready.” The teens quickly grabbed their chopsticks. “Get set.” Giggling was heard as they all inched forward. “Go !” The struggle was real as the boys tried to.grab a bean but it slipped out of their grasp.

 

“Ah this hyung is cheating !” Jisung shouted as he saw Donghyuck catch the beans that dropped.

 

“Ten second penalty put your chopsticks down.” The PD told Donghyuck who pouted but did so anyways.

 

“You’re so bad at this Injunnie.” Jeno teased as Renjun kept dropping a bean as soon as he moved it towards his other plate.

 

“I would be offended if you were wrong but you’re not but I’m still going to beat Chenle.” Renjun said.

 

“Funny but anyone can see Jaemin-hyung’s gigantic hands messing up.” Chenle said in mandarin making Renjun laugh. 

 

“I heard my name you hoes.” Jaemin said.

 

“Keep the hoe to yourself until cameras are off, thanks.” Mark said.

 

“And...time ! Place your chopsticks down now. We are going to count your beans now and give your results in a few.” The PD said.

 

“That ten second break ruined me.” Donghyuck cried.

 

“Cheaters never win.” Jisung said.

 

“Those who do don’t get caught cheating.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Too bad you’re a terrible cheater.” Jeno said.

 

“And you’re god sent yes we all know Jeno.” Donghyuck said rolling his eyes a bit.

 

“Results are out kids. Luckily no one tied.” The PD said.

 

“Yes !” They all said.

 

“Another round would have been death.” Mark said and they all agreed.

 

“Coming in second place with 72/100 beans is....J...”

 

“You’re killing me with the suspense !” Jaemin said.

 

“J....Jisung.” 

 

“What the hell. How ?” Donghyuck questioned.

 

“In third place is...” the PD said ignoring Donghyuck’s reaction. “Jeno.”

 

“Did all the J’s do good ?” Renjun hissed.

 

“In fourth place is...Jaemin.” 

 

“They indeed did.” Chenle pouted.

 

“In fifth is Renjun.” 

 

“Okay but how I literally only saw him pick up one bean and that didn’t even get past the plate.” Donghyuck said.

 

“In sixth place is...Chenle.” The PD said making Chenle shout out in happiness that he wasn’t last.

 

“Now between Mark and Donghyuck who was first and last ?” The PD asked.

 

“My bets on Donghyuck, though he had a penalty, he still had a lot of beans.” Jeno said.

 

“I think it’s Mark-hyung.” Renjun said.

 

“Why ?” Jeno asked.

 

“I believe in our leader.” Renjun said and Mark started fake crying.

 

“At least someone cares about me.” Mark said hugging the second oldest.

 

“Let’s hear winning place please !” Chenle shouted.

 

“In first place is ....Lee...” 

 

“Oh come on.” Jeno said. He was this close.

 

“Lee...Mark.” 

 

“Ayeee I knew it ! I believed in you, my brother !” Renjun said hugging Mark as he won.

 

“Thank you my brother !” Mark said.

 

“I demand a re-try ! This was rigged.” Donghyuck said.

 

“You rigged it yourself hyung.” Chenle said while laughing.

 

“Well now it’s time to pick your challenge. Mark you are first.” The bucket was pushed out towards him and each one was colored red. Mark chose the one in the middle and the younger members hovered around him.

 

“Opening at three...two...one.” Mark opened it and they all looked at it to see a picture of a male. It was exactly the ones they put on restrooms to differentiate gender. 

 

“What does that mean ?” They all questioned.

 

“Second place please choose your fate.” The PD said and Jisung grabbed a folded paper. He opened his quickly and found the same picture. When Jeno picked he got one too. It was the same until it hit Renjun when he got the girl one.

 

“Super confused but accurate.” Jisung said earning him a snack. Chenle and Donghyuck opened there’s at the same time and it was the same as the one Renjun picked.

 

“So are we on a team ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Not exactly. Teams will be chosen after. But for now you had chosen your fate. Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle, for the next 14 days you three will be cross dressing as girls.” The PD said.

 

“What ?!” They all shouted but the other four were cackling.

 

“Oh this is hilarious. I’m getting triggered to club house days.” Jisung said and they began laughing again.

“Why are we cross dressing? What is the importance of it ?” Chenle asked.

 

“You will know by the end of this show. So go get ready. The challenge starts now.” And the three were tugged upstairs to their rooms. The rest of the boys got dressed downstairs in suits, overalls and button ups. It didn’t take them nearly as long as it did the other three.

 

“Damn we lucked out bro.” Mark said high fiving Jeno. The cameras were off now to give other three time.

 

“Even though I’d be a flawless girl, I’ve been waiting to see Injunnie in a dress for months now.” Jaemin said.

 

“Kind of gay but okay.” Mark said.

 

“From a gay like myself this is no shock.” Jaemin said. Jaemin so far, besides Ten and Jungwoo were the only members to actually outright say that they are gay. Johnny and Yuta threw out the bi card and so far, Doyoung said he was pan. The rest weren’t ready or still trying to figure things out but there was no judgement. Not between their big family.

 

“You’re right. Why don’t we look up places to eat while they get ready.” Jisung said and they pulled out their phones to search. There were many places to eat but they all settle on some warm knife cut noodles. Time passed by and they grew a bit bored. They started to stretch out on the couches as their stomachs began to grumble.

 

“When are the ladies coming ?” Jaemin whined.

 

“We’re not ladies.” Donghyuck’s voice was met and all heads turned his way. 

 

“Holy shit.” Mark whispered at the sight of them. The three stood clad up in not only wigs but dresses as well. The three were almost unrecognizable. Donghyuck stood confidently with a smirk on his face. Renjun was curling in on himself and Chenle was smiling brightly.

 

“Oh my god you guys look so cute !” Jaemin shouted, it was half a laugh.

 

“Correction, we look adorable.” Donghyuck said as he flicked his brown hair off his shoulder. They were then told to pose a bit as the camera guy did a full body shot and close ups.

 

Renjun had light orange straight hair that flowed long down to his mid back. His dress was white. It had lace all around the rim of the dress and the sleeves flared out a the end giving him that sweater paw look. The design was very simple but elegant as the neck was high and the lace around his waist was more transparent that the rest. The dressed stopped just above his knees, almost mid thigh and they gave him nice pretty white laced shoes to go with. Renjun only had a couple rings on his tiny hands but that was it.

 

Chenle was next with dirty blond hair that was a bit wavy, and fell past his shoulders. His dress was more on the simple side too, a nice burgundy red wine sleeveless dress with a beautiful diamond belt design around the waist. The back had crossed onto an x design leaving him ready enough to go to a formal even but also a semi casual one. His shoes were nude flats that complimented him simply. Unlike Renjun, Chenle was decked in flashy jewelry. They wanted to balance out the simple with the bold and it looked amazing.

 

Lastly, was Donghyuck. He had dark brown hair that was slightly curled with bangs but in a short style that was shoulder length. His dress was a one sleeved, black two piece. The top was designed in lace flowered patterns and the bottom was a nice semi flared out piece that made him look ready to walk a runway. His shoes were hidden by the dress but they were silver sparkly flats. His jewelry was all silver and caught your eye as it sparkles.

 

“Okay time to pick your partners for the next two days.” The PD said.

 

“Partners ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Yes while you’re out on this fancy day, why not imagine it as a full day date with one of these three lovely faces.” The PD said making the four boy chuckle nervously. “Since we are short on time, they will pick out their choice of date.” The bucket was handed to Renjun first and then to Chenle and Donghyuck. There was one more name left so Renjun was voted to get two dates. “On the count of three, show them. One...two...three !”

 

“Hyung I got you ! Is fate trying to tell me something ?” Donghyuck teased as he went towards Mark.

 

“I got Jeno and Jaemin.” Renjun said and the two boys high fives one another.

 

“That leaves me and you Jisungie.” Chenle said as he walked closer to the maknae.

 

“Awe Injunnie you’re blushing.” Jaemin teased when Jeno wrapped an arm around him and Jaemin gave a very embarrassing bow as he took the smaller’s hand. The older reached to shove Jaemin away but he just stood back up and held Renjun’s hand.

 

“Lele why did they give you more blonde hair ?” Jisung said, awkwardly gesturing to the smaller. Chenle shrugged but smiled. “Don’t I look pretty ?” He said giving a grand turn. The dress flaring up a tad had Jisung’s face burning red.

 

“Why are you just staring hyung ?” Donghyuck asked.  “Don’t you wanna hold my hand ?” The younger teased, loving the way Mark sputtered but did so anyways. Donghyuck loved being extra so he went the extra mile to go and flush against Mark’s side, leaning his head on the oldest shoulder. The way Mark tensed was wonderful, today was going to be great.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So now that you’ve gotten your dates, you’re free to go and eat.” The PD said. Soon they set out to the van. Jeno getting off first and held out a hand for Renjun. “I’m not a girl you know. Just because I’m dressed like this doesn’t mean I can’t walk out of a car.” Renjun grumbled to himself, the last half in Chinese make Chenle snort. Donghyuck could not say the same as the skirt of his dress was long and he didn’t feel like tripping on his face so he held out a hand to Mark. The older grabbed him a bit awkwardly but it was steady nonetheless. 

 

“Wow were you always this small Chenle ?” Jisung asked as Chenle got out the car.

 

“Can’t really wear insoles with these shoes but thanks for the compliment. Already a good start on this date.” Chenle said and Jisung flushed.

 

“Right...a date.”

 

They were in the high end of town clearly as the restaurant was huge and fancy. They decided to do three different tables as the date vibe would be stronger and so they were led to different parts of the restaurant. As Donghyuck went to sit, Mark pulled the chair out for him.

 

“How sweet of you hyung.” Donghyuck said with a smile.

 

“Mama ain’t raise no fool. I’m a man with manners.” Mark said making Donghyuck laugh.

 

“Sure let’s see how far you can go with these manners, mama’s boy.” Mark flushed at Donghyuck’s words but was soon greeted by the waitress. Across the way there was Jisung and Chenle. The young teens flushed a bit as they sat down.

 

“Ah Jisungie ...” Chenle started making the taller look up from his menu. Jisung cocked his head to show his was listening. “Napkin on your lap like this.” Chenle said taking his folded cloth napkin and placing it gently to cover his lap. Jisung’s eyes zeroed on Chenle’s lap before blinking harshly as he forced them away with a flush, following Chenle’s directions. “Very good.” Chenle said as he smiled, it was like angels calling and Jisung could do nothing but cover his face with the menu, hiding from that brightness.

 

At the other end of the restaurant, Jaemin and Jeno pulled out a seat for Renjun. He eyed them weary but sat down anyways. Sitting at a circle table, Renjun was in the center with the two at the sides. Looking at the menu, Renjun felt eyes burning his skin. He looked up to see both of them staring at him.

 

“What’s wrong ? Can’t decide what to eat ?” Renjun asked.

 

“I’ve decided that you’ll be our wife.” Jaemin said smoothly and Renjun’s cheeks grew pink but not before he rolled his eyes.

 

“You look so pretty. I just want to hug you.”  Jeno said sighing.

 

“You two are creeping me out. Look at your menus, not me.” Renjun hissed.

 

“Okay wifey.” Jaemin said.

 

“Whatever you say beautiful.” Jeno chimed in.

 

.

 

“Interviewing time, please bring in Chenle.” The PD said. The slate was cut and they began recording. “Hi Chenle, how are you feeling about the whole crossdressing thing ?”

 

“I think it’s fine. I like this dress. I think Jisungie likes it too, he keeps staring at me.” Chenle giggled. The PD nodded as she was just blessed with Chenle’s high pitched laugh.

 

“So do you think Jisung is a good boyfriend candidate ?” The PD asked.

 

“Well he’s a bit young and is inexperienced but he means well. I think I just need to get him to remember that it’s just me.” Chenle said with a nod of encouragement to himself. 

 

“I hope you can achieve that. Please tell Renjun to come in next.” Said boy came in a moment later sitting down with a smile. “Hi Renjun. How did you think your first date went with your two candidates ?”

 

“I think I almost died from the amount of cheese they were feeding me.” Renjun said. “But they’re too funny to ignore so I laughed a lot.” 

 

“And blushed a lot.” The PD mumbled.

 

“Excuse me ?” Renjun asked not hearing the PD properly.

 

“Nothing sorry. I wanted to ask you, even though it’s early, is there one candidate you favor more between the other ?” The PD asked.

 

“Umm...” Renjun thought, tilting his head to the side and his long hair cascade with it. God damn, the PD thought as she signaled the camera man to zoom in on such a beautiful moment. “No I don’t. They both treat me well while also engaging with one another.”

 

“Interesting. Lastly, please bring in Haechan.” The PD said with a smile and Renjun bowed as he left. Donghyuck came in looking around curiously. “Please sit Haechan, how are you ?”

 

“Good. Finally got some food in my stomach.” Haechan said rubbing his flat belly.

“How was your breakfast with Mark ? I heard he was quite the gentleman.” The PD asked.

 

“He’s so cute. He kept glancing at me and even cut the meat up when it came. He even slipped into formal language a bit when I teased him.” Donghyuck said smiling. There was only so much a girl can take, the PD thought as she held her heart. Is this not the sun god himself ?

 

“Do you think he will loosen up around you soon ?” The PD asked.

 

“Hyung and I have been best friends for years. Loosening up shouldn’t take too long.” Donghyuck said. 

 

.

 

Once dinner was done the seven boys walked to the boardwalk. They looked around the city, enjoying the pretty sights and pointing to places to go visit while they were here. The smell of the ocean grew stronger as they climbed up the wooden steps of the boardwalk. The smell of fried sugary dough hit them hard and they heard music and a bit of chatter around them.

 

“Let’s walk this way.” Renjun said turning to the left. “I think I see an arcade.” 

 

“Yes ! I’ll win you whatever you want Injunnie.” Jeno said.

 

“I’ll beat you in everything but win it for you.” Jaemin said.

 

“How nice of you.” Renjun laughed sarcastically. They made it to the arcade and saw that it wasn’t overly full and stepped inside. After buying cup filled with coins, they looked around. 

“What do you guys want to play?” Renjun asked.

 

“How about Mario Kart ? We can all race one another.” Jeno suggested and they all agreed. Sitting Renjun between them, they all kicked play. Renjun was baby Mario while Jaemin was baby Luigi and Jeno was baby Peach.

 

“What ? She’s adorable. And she’s gonna whoop both of your asses.” Jeno said making the other two laugh. The race went on. For the first lap they played normally, just trying to see the layout. The second race they decided to actually compete, hitting one another when their turtle shells, planting bananas and throwing boomerangs. The last race was intense. They had no mercy for one another, becoming the giant bullet and even throwing out blue turtle shells. There was definitely going to be no friendship after this lap.

 

“Ha ! I told you I would win.” Jeno said as he came in first.

 

“I don’t know how we both came in second but at least we aren’t last.” Renjun said to Jaemin who high fived him. They moved onto more prize winning games such as basketball and the ball rolling game that no one really knows the name of but can never really get the ball into high point winning holes.

 

“Here Renjun, you can start first.” Jeno said and started hit the start for the basketball game. Renjun grabbed a ball as they all fell and went to shoot. It hit the rim and bounced back down to him. 

 

“Ah aim more to the left.” Jaemin said. Renjun tried and this time it circled around the rim and but fell off the side. 

 

“Awe.” Renjun turned to look at the taller with a pout. “I don’t like this game, it’s rigged.” 

 

“No Injunnie you just need to flick your wrist. Like this.” Jeno said and moved behind Renjun. Jeno’s hands moved to grab Renjun’s wrists who held another ball in his hands. “You hold it like this and...” they tossed the ball in and it made a perfect shot. “...yay you did it !” Jeno said as he put his arm back down. Renjun turned back to look at him again. A flush crossed his cheeks as he looked up.

 

“Can we do it again ?” Renjun asked.

 

“Yeah we ran out of time so let me put in some more coins.” Jeno said leaning over Renjun’s shoulder to insert two more coins. He settled back and Renjun went to follow his directions but missed. “Jump a little.” Jeno said and Renjun did with the next shot but he wasn’t ready for Jeno to pick him up as he did so, the ball flying out his hand.

 

“Jeno !” Renjun shouted as he felt his dress lift a bit. “Put me down silly what if people see my underwear.” The smaller hissed making Jeno and Jaemin laugh. They moved on to the ball game and Renjun was much better at this. He actually rolled it into the 5,000 slot a couple times. “Look ! All these tickets.” Renjun said excitedly jumping. Jaemin gave Jeno a look who nodded and moved to Renjun.

 

“Hey wifey, didn’t you just say you couldn’t be just be jumping all around the place ? What color are your underwear, I think those two kids over there are curious ?” Jaemin said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Renjun’s waist. Renjun looked around to see three boys staring at him and run away when they noticed Renjun looking. Renjun’s cheeks grew hot when Jaemin’s arms didn’t move.

 

“Sorry.” The smallest said.

 

“God you’re so cute. Have we been blessed Jeno ?” Jaemin asked as he pulled Renjun into a hug.

 

“Definitely.” Jeno said smiling.

 

.

 

“Jisung what do you want to do ? Want to go here ? Or there ? Or over there ?” Chenle was practically bouncing down the boardwalk as he pointed to multiple places.

 

“Lele wait you can’t run off like that.” Jisung said as he jogged a bit to catch up to the smaller.

 

“Okay. Let’s go here.” Chenle said taking Jisung’s hand into his and went to the games. He pulled Jisung up to a water gun race event.

 

“Hi, two please.” Chenle said to the worker who smiled and accepted their money. “I’m going to win you a giant poop emoji pillow Jisungie.” Chenle said.

 

“One, who said you were going to win me anything ? It’s me who will win. Two, who in god's name would ever want a giant poop emoji pillow ?” Jisung said but gripped the two handles anyways.

 

“Make sure to aim at the center and whoever gets to the top mark first, wins.” The worker explained. “Get ready...set...go.” Chenle leaned forward as he aimed the his line of water directly into his target. Jisung was doing the same and they were neck at neck for a moment.

 

“Woah woah woah !” Chenle screamed distracting Jisung who couldn’t help but glance at the smaller who was now standing up in excitement. The boys blonde hair moved at the gentle wind and Jisung was a little too distracted when Chenle jumped up in joy.

 

“Ha I won ! The poop pillow please !” Chenle said. Accented Korean so cute that Jisung had to pause. What just happened ?

 

“Here you go sweetheart. Have a nice day !” The worker said and they both bowed in response.

 

“How did you win ?” Jisung asked.

 

“You started zoning out and your aim moved to the right splashing the other items but thankfully I won in time before you could do some real damage.” Chenle explained.

 

“Ah...really ?” Jisung asked. That was embarrassing. Chenle suddenly thrust the big pillow at Jisung who awkwardly caught it.

 

“I won you this. Don’t you accept it ?” Chenle asked, face forming into a pout.

 

“O-of course Lele.” Jisung said. “But...can’t I give it to one of the managers ?”

 

“Why...want to hold my hand ?” Chenle teased and Jisung felt his face burn. The toy was taken out of his hands and replaced with Chenle’s delicate one. “Better ?”

 

“Yeah...” Jisung said looking away. “Better.”

 

.

 

“Hyung we’ve passed all the games and arcades, where are you dragging me ?” Donghyuck asked as Mark grabbed his hand a few moments ago and was now pulling him around.

 

“I swear I hear something.” Mark said.

 

“What are you a fox ? What could you possibly hear ?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“It sounds like...music.” Mark said.

 

“ Really ?” Donghyuck deadpanned. There was music all around them.

 

“Just be quiet for a moment and maybe you’ll hear it.” Mark said.

 

“Wow rude. What kind of date is this.” Donghyuck said, taking his hand back. He folded his arms and pouted as he looked around.

 

“What’s wrong ? We are almost there.” Mark explained.

 

“Yeah but listen to me. You’re being mean. What happened to ‘a man with manners’?” Donghyuck said sarcastically and went back to pouting. Mark looked at the smaller for a moment before sighing. He moved closer to Donghyuck leaving about a foot of space between them.

 

“Aww Hyuckie, don’t pout. I’m sorry.” Mark said softly.

 

“Not pouting.” Donghyuck grumbled.

 

“Come on, a pretty face like this shouldn’t be frowning.” Mark said, hand reaching up to caress Donghyuck’s cheek. The younger’s cheeks turned pink but he still turned his head away to avoid the touch any longer. Mark laughed a bit because this was cute, Donghyuck was so cute. Mark simply wrapped his arms around the younger, hearing a small noise as he did.

 

“S-stop, what are you doing ?” Donghyuck said.

 

“You’re so cute I just couldn’t help it. I’m sorry Hyuckie but hyung really wants to show you something fun so bare with me for a bit ?” Mark asked and Donghyuck finally looked at him before sighing.

 

“The puppy eyes can only work once Lee.” Donghyuck said as he grabbed Mark’s hand again. “Make it count.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Once the teens were finally done playing and had lunch, they were brought to the living room for another round of games. The four boys who weren’t pick to cross dress were dressed up in fancy attire like the others but once they got home they took off their jackets and dress shoes. Jisung’s jacket was place on Chenle’s lap to cover him up. Jaemin had done the same to Renjun and Mark was lucky enough that Donghyuck’s skirt was long.

 

“Ready for round two of the games ?” The PD asked gaining the boys interest. They quieted down with their full attention on her. “Great so we are just going to do two games that will basically fill up your whole time slot so then you can go to sleep.”

 

“Can I get out of this wig ?” Renjun asked, moving a few strands of hair out of his face.

 

“No. Anyway, the first game with be one for the foreign members. You guys will have to describe the word on the card and hope that your partners can get it right.” The PD said.

 

“Easy we already won.” Jeno said.

 

“Our Injunnies Korean is A1.” Jaemin agreed.

 

“Chenle’s Korean has improved so much, we won’t fail.” Jisung assured.

 

“Sure kids but Mark Lee and I got this down pact.” Donghyuck said.

 

“If you guys are all done boasting then let’s start.” The PD said. “Who wants to go first?”

 

“Ladies first.” Chenle said to Donghyuck who scoffed but agreed.

 

“We can go next.” Renjun said.

 

“Last is okay with us.” Jisung said.

 

The timer started and Jaemin flipped the packet open to show the first one

“Photosynthesis.” It read, having Mark panic.

 

“What in gods name...uh...uhh...” Mark started gesturing to a plant nearby.

 

“Plant....flower...nature...” Donghyuck said.

 

“Mmm !” Mark hummed. “Pass !” The next word made him want to cry. “Nucleus.” Mark said in English and Donghyuck shook his head, not understanding. “Nu.” Mark said making his arms into a circle. “Cle.” He then made a smaller circle in the middle. “Us.” He pointed where the smaller circle would be.

 

“Nucleus ?” Donghyuck said back in Korean and Mark jumped up. They went on for a few more words before an alarm went off.

 

“Time.” The PD called.

 

“That was rough.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Who the hell picked science as the category.” Mark cried. Jaemin handed Donghyuck a new packet as it was his teams turn.

 

“We will use me a.k.a “Nana’s brain”. Sorry Jeno, I love you.” Jaemin said shooting the smaller some hearts who nodded. Time started and Renjun paused.

 

“What ?” He cried looking at packet. There weren’t words but instead, pictures and on the first one was a dog. “Do I say what kind ?” Renjun asked and the others yelled yes.

“What is it ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Roof roof.” Renjun said pulling his arms close.

 

“Dog !”

 

“Roof-what kind of dog is that it looks like a mop !” Renjun shouted in Mandarin.

 

“A mop puppy.” Chenle said.

 

“You’re no help.” Renjun said back.

 

“Hey no cheating.” Jisung said.

 

“Pass !” Renjun shouted. The next picture made him deadpan. “Meow meow.”

 

“Cat !” Jaemin said.

 

“Okay but what type. Look.” Renjun said, putting his hands close and the pointing to his back side, shaking it a bit.

 

“I don’t know what that is but I like it.” Jaemin said.

 

“Idiot, watch carefully.” Renjun repeated his actions.

 

“Ohhh bobtailed !” Jaemin said.

 

“Time !” The PD shouted.

 

“These just keep getting worse. Get luck Chenle.” Donghyuck said as he handed the packet to Jeno. Said brunette haired male gave two thumbs up and the alarm was blown.

 

“Huh ?” Chenle cocked his head.

“Is that abstract art ?” Mark whispered.

 

“Picasso !” Jisung shouted.

 

“Correct !” Jeno said.

 

“What ?!” Jaemin shouted.

 

“I’ve learned to let it be for now.” Donghyuck said, placing a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder to calm him down.

“Uh...” Chenle started to make growling noises, kind of portraying a zombie.

 

“Where does he even see that ?” Mark asked.

 

“The Scream is not a zombie !” Renjun’s smooth Mandarin shouted out, not being able to take anymore.

 

“Oh right.” Chenle said and began to open his mouth wide and make a scared look.

 

“This is gonna be a wild guess but The Scream ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Correct.” Jeno said again before flipping to the next picture.

 

“Is this rigged ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Ohh I know this one.” Chenle said jumping excitedly. He proceeded to sit on his knees and then made a stoic face.

 

“Mona Lisa !” Jisung shouted.

 

“Correct and time !” The PD shouted. “We are going to tally up the scores.”

 

“No need.” Jisung said, success already in his eyes.

 

“Yeah for a cheater like you, you would be happy.” Jaemin said.

 

“No one is as smart as me.” Jisung shouted.

 

“Correction. One team is.” The PD interrupted. “Renjun’s team-“

 

“We prefer the smurfs and the smurfette.” Jaemin said.

 

“No...no we don’t.” Jeno said.

 

“You guys are in first place by two points following Jisung and then Haechan’s group.” The PD finished.

 

“Started from the bottom now I’m still at the bottom.” Donghyuck said.

 

“I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word.” Mark said sadly, fake crying.

 

“Can we stop singing probably copyrighted songs, thanks.” Renjun said.

 

“Next game and then you kids can take a nap.” The PD shouted.

 

“Thank god.” Chenle said.

 

“Okay for this game we are going to do a fun little scavenger hunt yay !” The PD shouted and the seven boys shouted with her. God she loved kids, they were always so interactive. “You know your teams, now there are certain items you all must find in a certain time limit. Be wary because we allow stealing and cheating. Here are the lists.” The PD said handing the three groups a blue paper . On it was about five items. “Since the sun is setting we will give you guys flashlights. The items are all around the house, inside and out, you get thirty minutes. Time starts...now.”

 

“This way hyung, we aren’t being last for  a third game. I can’t believe my luck is worst that Renjun’s today.” Donghyuck said, grabbing the leaders hand and tugged him to the other end of the house.

 

“Wow tell me how you really feel.” Renjun shouted as he was walking outside.

 

“Upstairs we go then.” Chenle to Jisung who nodded. The maknae line looked at the item on the list.

 

“Water wings.” Jisung said.

 

“What’s water wings ?” Chenle asked never hearing those words before.

 

“The things you put on the arms for kids when they go swimming.” Jisung said.

 

“Ohh.” Chenle nodded. “Let’s find those first.” They searched Jisung’s room first, opening the closet and looking through the drawers.

 

“Nothing here. Let’s check you and Renjun-hyung’s room.” Jisung said. Their shared room didn’t look any different then how they left it. Chenle checked the bathroom, turning the light on as he went through the cabinets.

 

“Hey Jisungie I think I-“ Chenle’s voice caught in his throat as the light went off. The slamming of the bathroom door made him jump and he looked over at it. “Jisungie ?” Chenle called reaching to open the door.  “Jisungie open the door this isn’t funny.” Silence was met with him and Chenle was trying to figure out what bathroom locks from only the outside. Suddenly the bathtub shower curtains moved, the metal rings hitting the metal rod making a loud sound in the silence. “Jisungie ?” Chenle called.

 

Chenle knew this was stupid but he did it anyways. Taking his flashlight out, Chenle aimed it at the bathtub. The light shone dimly but it also gave him unwanted shadows. “Hmm.” Chenle hummed, debating to just kick the door down or pull a stupid horror movie girl and continue checking. The abrupt rustling on the bathroom doorknob had Chenle jumping away. He screamed as the door was banged on and thought maybe the demon in the shower was better than the demon outside. Rushing to the tub, he was shocked nothing was in it but decided to take coverage, climbing him and closing the curtain. With his flashlight off, Chenle curved in on himself as he heard the doorknob twist. The creek of the door was definitely one he had heard in horror movies and it made his heart race. Boot clad footsteps walked on the bathroom tiled floor and Chenle knew it was over for him. He closed his eyes as the footsteps grew closer. Here it is, death right before him. He was too young for this. The curtains sprung back and Chenle flenched.

 

“Lele ?” The smooth voice of Jisung made the Chinese boy peek through his fingers. Once deemed it was Jisung, Chenle jumped up and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Thank god you’re here ! I almost died ! Did you not hear me calling you ?!” Chenle shouted but he was shaking and Jisung didn’t know what was wrong but he took the smaller in his own arms, wrapping around his waist.

 

“Sorry I went to check the others rooms but found nothing. But when I came back here you were gone. Are you okay ?” Jisung asked and Chenle just sighed, laying his head on the taller’s shoulders for a moment to calm himself.  This felt better. Jisung was so tall and warm and Chenle could fall asleep in the taller’s arms if possible.

 

“I don’t want to be in here anymore.” Chenle said after a moment of silence and Jisung laughed. He lifted the smaller out of the tub and back on the tile floor. “I found the water wings though.” Chenle said and moved to get them but was still in the younger’s hold. “I’m fine now, thanks.” Chenle said touching the arms around him. If it was bright enough, Jisung was sure the older would have laughed at his blush.

 

“Oh and Jisungie ?”

 

“Yeah ?” Jisung paused at the door.

 

“It’s hyung to you. Who is this Lele you keep calling me huh ? Is it because I’m dressed like this ? Am I not your favorite best lovable hyung anymore ?” Chenle asked as they walked down the stairs.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry noona.” The smack that Jisung got from the water wings was definitely deserved.

 

**.**

 

“So there isn’t a damn thing in kitchen one or two. And I’m pretty sure I looked through all of the three living rooms.” Mark said.

 

“Hmm. There is water flippers on here but I can’t find them anywhere hyung.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Maybe we should check downstairs in the basement ? ” Mark suggested.

“Okay.” Donghyuck said and they went to the steps that led to the basement. They only got that far as it was completely black down there, no sign of light.

 

“Mmmmm.” The both hummed.

 

“Is that a no ?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“It’s highkey a no.” Mark said.

 

“But we need to win.” Donghyuck said.

 

“There’s a difference between winning and dying.” Mark said.

 

“Hyung.” Donghyuck whined moving to grasp Mark’s arm with both of his hands. “Pleaseeee ? I love you.”

 

“Donghyuck you can’t just say you love me and expect me to believe that for one, and two, that it will bend my will and let me walk into the pits of hell.” Mark said.

 

“It’s because you don’t love me right ? Okay I’ll see. Maybe I’ll ask Jeno to help me since he actually is a man that can do something.” Donghyuck said and began to walk away. Years of acting and deceiving people have never failed him and he keeps proving himself right as Mark grabbed his wrist.

 

“You will not be going to Jeno as long as you are with me.” Mark said and tugged them both into the basement. Donghyuck smiling the whole way down. His smile left him as he turned on his flashlight in the darkness. The basement was huge and they could barely make out a game room.

 

“Tell me why can’t we turn on the lights again ?” Donghyuck asked and Mark paused. Did someone say they couldn’t turn on the lights ?

 

“You’re right.” Mark said finding the light switch and turning it on. He looked back at Donghyuck who was a couple feet across with him and paused. Donghyuck noticed the stare and cocked an eyebrow at the older.

 

“What ? Are you finally noticing how beautiful I am ?” Donghyuck asked. When Mark said nothing the younger knew there was something wrong. “Why aren’t you speaking ?”

 

“There’s...something behind you...” Mark said slowly.

 

“Ha. Stop trying to scare me hyung.” Donghyuck laughed but Mark looked a bit on guard. “Hyung...you better not be playing with me.” Donghyuck said and turned around. The scream that came out his mouth would haunt him for years but his heart jumped out of his chest at the quickest glance behind him. There stood was a tall creature dressed in black ripped shorts, chains wrapped around his body and a demon mask, hovering behind Donghyuck. The younger male immediately tried to take off but damn his skirt was long and made him trip.

 

“No Donghyuck get up !” Mark shouted.

 

“Really ?! Help me !” Donghyuck said but suddenly was picked up by the demon guy. Damn did this guy bench press cars to be able to pick up Donghyuck like this ? Said boy began to struggle. “Let...me...go...” Donghyuck said hitting the guy but it did no damage as he began to walk further into the basement where the darkness was. “Oh hell no hyung ! Hyung help ! Mark Lee wake up and help !”

 

Snapping out of his frozen demeanor, Mark tried to figure out how to approach the demon guy. He definitely looked like he ate bricks for breakfast so Mark wasn’t going to beat him in strength. Donghyuck was still calling him as Mark analyzed the guy. The chains he wore were odd and they seemed a bit loose on his body. Looking around, they were indeed in the basement and Mark could faintly make out the edge of the room. Turning on another light, Mark spotted a hook in the edge of the room. It seemed to be one of those hooks you put a boat too or a trailer car but now that was gone. Having a plan, Mark ran up to the guy.

 

“You know, it’s not nice to steal a man's girlfriend like that. Especially when we were mid date.” Mark said.

 

“Girlfriend ?” Donghyuck squeaked.

 

“But if you want her, you’re going to have to get through me.” Mark said. The demon bro seemed to take the bait as he walked closer to Mark, Donghyuck still thrown over his shoulder. Mark moved quickly as a hand reached to grip him up. Bless all the gods for letting him be a slim boy as he ducked under the guys body and grabbed one of the chains. It tugged as Mark went around him spinning the guy a bit. As the demon tried to steady himself, Mark had finally unraveled enough of the chain to began to tie it around the guys feet. “Please work.” Mark said as he stopped running around in circles before he himself got dizzy.

 

“Hey big guy. I’m right here !” Mark said and the demon tried to take a step but began to topple over. Donghyuk flew into the air and Mark blessed himself once more for being a youth as he sprinted to catch Donghyuck.

 

“Oh my god hyung that was crazy.” Donghyuck cried.

 

“Yeah, one more thing before we never make it out of this basement.” Mark gently pushed Donghyuck off and grabbed the end of the chain, successfully wrapping in around the hook. The demon guy couldn’t get up and Mark stuck his tongue out at him before leaving. The older teen helped Donghyuck up and they quickly rushed upstairs, locking the door behind them.

 

“Guess we will lose again.” Donghyuck whined.

 

“Yeah but I’m glad I didn’t lose you.” Mark said making Donghyuck flush. What a sap.

 

**.**

 

“Explain to me why we are going outside while it’s getting dark ?” Renjun asked.

 

“More chances of items to be out here.” Jeno said.

 

“I don’t know, I was just walking.” Jaemin said smiling.

 

“Well the first item is a snorkeling mask.” Renjun said. They were near the pool and light orange and yellows of the sky reflected on it. “Do you think it’s somewhere around here ?”

 

“Why not find out ?” The trio began searching. They looked around the chairs and the tables. They looked inside the grill and even in the umbrellas. Jeno had heard a scream coming from inside the house and back away from it.

 

“What the hell is going on in there ?” Jaemin asked and they looked at their camera man who shook his head but said nothing.

 

“Odd but somehow I don’t think out here is much better than in there.” Renjun said.

 

“Don’t think that way Injunnie.” Jeno said. “If you’re scared we will protect you.” Jaemin nodded eagerly at the statement.

 

“Having two boys by my side is more comforting than one huh.” Renjun said.

 

“Of course. We can watch your back.” Jaemin said. “And your sides.” They both slid to sandwich Renjun between them.

 

“Hmm then how about watching my sides as we go into there.” Renjun pointed to a somewhat large shed a bit in the forest beside the house.

 

“Mmm...” the taller boys both began but Renjun was already tugging them to it. It was a nice stone shed. It fit into the house aesthetics by being a soft pastel color but they couldn’t really tell as the trees began to block the lowering sun. Renjun opened up the shed door which thankfully did not creak as they all stepped in. There was no light switch so the boys turn on their flashlights and looked around. Jaemin was going through a tool shed when Jeno exclaimed.

 

“I found the life jacket.” Jeno said.

 

“Put it by the door and we will get it later.” Jaemin said.

 

“Okay.” Jeno said taking the life jacket before pausing. “Umm guys did we shut the door ?”

 

“No, why would we shut the door ? What if it locked us in ?” Renjun said.

 

“Okay then explain why the door is shut.” Jeno said reaching to shake the handle but it wouldn’t budge. “And locked.” Both the other two boy’s flashlights shone his way immediately as they ran up to him.

 

“You’re kidding.” Jaemin said and began to shake the door. Nothing happened and they all looked at one another confused. There was a crash from behind them and they all turned around quickly, flashlights trying to stop any indifferences.

 

“We are going to die.” Jeno said.

 

“Perhaps but damn couldn’t they had waited to do a horror episode when I’m not in a dress.” Renjun hissed.

 

“Don’t jinx it.” Jeno said and Renjun sighed.

 

“Yo demon shit. If you’re going to scare us do it now, I’m getting tired.” Renjun said.

 

“Damn bae, you’re so brave.” Jaemin cheered. It died out as another sound came from their left. They all looked over to see a tin can of screws rolling on the floor.

 

“That’s sign number two.” Jeno said.

 

“I’m not scared. I will find that mask.” Renjun said.

 

“We are here to help.” Both Jeno and Jaemin said.

 

“Really ?” Renjun asked turning to look at the two. “Then...can you check the sounds that came from that direction and the other ?” Renjun asked.

 

“Well...” Jaemin started.

 

“I mean...” Jeno began.

 

“If you two don’t want to...then I guess it’s okay.” Renjun said looking down sadly. “I just wanted to help our team win so you two can be happy. Spending time with you guys like this so fun but you two probably don’t think the same, maybe this is just selfish of me.” Renjun’s soft voice made the two boys hearts swell. “I’ll just go by myself then.” Renjun turned around. “You guys can forget about me.”

 

“No !” Both boys shouted. They both took a hand in their much bigger ones as they looked deeply at the red head.

 

“As your knights, our princess, we should protect you in times of need and darkness.” Jaemin said. “Our words are not rejection.”

 

“As your princes, our princess, we should make you happy and feel mutual between us.” Jeno said. “Our actions have failed you.”

 

“Therefore we shall go and find these items our princess wishes of.” Jaemin said. “To keep you happy.”

 

“Believe in us Renjunnie. Onward !” Jeno said and the two left, leaving Renjun to sigh. They were both so dramatic but he couldn’t lie if he said his hands weren’t warmer than before. Renjun went his own path. His flashlight showed him the way as he scanned a bunch of tools and equipments he didn’t know the names of. Searching a random brown paper box, there again was a noise behind Renjun. Signing Renjun kept searching. Another noise grew closer behind him but the Chinese teen ignored it. Soon there were weird breathing sounds and Renjun had enough.

 

“Hey will you keep quiet I’m trying to-“ Renjun paused as the sound maker behind him wasn’t technically human. “Oh.”

 

“Oh ?” The creature mimicked ? Voice deep and haunting but Renjun just blinked.

 

“Hey have you seen a snorkeling mask around here ?” Renjun asked. The creature jumped at Renjun, it was dark and ugly but the small teen just side stepped it. Renjun’s white dress was more noticeable in the darkness as the creature grabbed onto the hem of his dress. “Get off of me !” Renjun shouted not liking that hair hand touching his leg at all.

 

“Injunnie ! I’m on my way because it’s useless to ask if someone is okay when they could be dying.” Jeno’s voice was heard in the distance.

 

“All that talking and he probably is dead.” Jaemin said.

 

“I’m not dead. This thing just touched my leg.” Renjun shouted back.

 

“Oh hell no. Demon you better square up when I see you !” Jaemin’s voice was louder and soon both boys turned the corner, flashlights on Renjun.

 

“What the hell is that ?” Jeno asked pointing to the gremlin looking thing. Renjun was already fed up with the attempts at trying to kill him but not actually helping him find the items.

 

“You know what...” Renjun grabbed the creature by the neck and pulled it away from him. He then wrapped his arms around the things neck in a choke hold, legs wrapping around the guys arms to keep it from moving and began increasing his strength. “Tell me where the items are or you’ll die like this.”

 

“Aye wifey get him !” Jaemin shouted. The creature started to react to the lack of breath and tried to struggle out but Renjun’s hold was professionally tight. The thing decided to give up and tapped out.

 

“Tell me.” Renjun said.

 

“S-side of ladder and...taped under... workbench.” The creature gasped out when Renjun let it go.

 

“See was that so hard ? Also don’t touch me or any of my friends ever again.” Renjun brushed off his dress before turning to his two partners with a smile. “Shall we get those items now ?”

 

“I think I’m in love.” Jeno said.

 

“You’re bae forever Injunnie.” Jaemin said and Renjun rolled his eyes. These two were starting to warm up to him.

 

**.**

 

“Okay time is up boys, come back to the main living room.” The PD said through a megaphone. All the teens began to shuffle back to her. Half of their hair was misplaced and clothes wrinkled and it definitely seemed like they’ve been through a lot. The makeup and stylist came quickly to do some touch ups. They brushed Renjun’s long orange hair back into its place. The golden like strands fell delicately down his shoulders to his back. Chenle’s curls were given more volume and the blush on his cheeks patted up a bit more giving him that innocent look. Donghyuck’s hair was brushed too and long black skirt fixed. The other four boys had to fix their socks, straighten their  ties and if they had, suspenders. Once they looked more presentable, the camera rolled on again.

 

“Okay so let’s see all the prizes you guys have.” The PD said.

 

“We got water flippers, swim shoes and like four sets of swimming trunks.” Mark said.

 

“We have water wings, pool tubes and beach towels.” Jisung said.

 

“We got a snorkeling mask, life jacket and sunscreen.” Jaemin said.

 

“Damn so did we all get three items ?” Jeno asked.

 

“I guess it’s a three way tie.” The PD said.

 

“You mean to tell me I almost died for a tie ?” Donghyuck shouted.

 

“Same I definitely had to fight a demon out there.” Renjun said.

 

“The ghost weren’t a cool touch man.” Chenle said.

 

“I’m glad you all are voicing your own opinions but you kids need to take a nap. Why not wash up and do so ?” The PD said.

 

“I want to complain but I am tired.” Jisung said.

 

“So let’s go to sleep.” Mark said.

 

“Can we take the wigs off ? I’m not going to sleep in this.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Yeah.” The stylist agreed.

 

“Yes ! Come on you two, we can help each other out of these dresses.” Renjun said to Chenle and Donghyuck.

 

“Can we help ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“No you perv.” Donghyuck said making Chenle giggle.

 

“Was just speaking for the public.” Jaemin said. The three boys didn’t hear them as they went upstairs. Donghyuck grabbed a change in pajamas and his clean up gear and went Renjun’s and Chenle’s room. When the three boys came back out, everyone was done showering and also in their pajamas.

 

“Glad to see you three back to normal.” Mark teased. Donghyuck cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Interesting. Did you want to see me asleep cross-dressed too ?” Donghyuck teased back.

 

“N-no.” Mark said looking away.

 

“You’d be so cute either way Injunnie.” Jeno said as Renjun sat between him and Jaemin. Renjun’s baby blue pajamas contrasting his black hair but he looked tired and cheeks puffy so they couldn’t help but coo.

 

“Umm hyung...” Jisung started to Chenle.

 

“Yes ?” Chenle asked.

 

“You look better as a girl.” The smack was definitely accepted as Jisung laughed at Chenle’s red cheeks.

 

“Okay we have set up a napping area for you guys so in the next room you all can go to sleep for an hour or so.” The PD said. The boys shot up quickly and ran to the room full of blankets and pillows. It didn’t take long for them to settle and then get comfortable in the blankets. It was dark again and more than half of the group was definitely traumatized so if there was a little snuggling no one would judge right ? Donghyuck didn’t care as he curved towards Mark who blinked over at him.

 

“Baby.” Mark chided but accepted Donghyuck’s warmth. They were almost face to face if Mark had not grown like two inches in a couple of weeks. The hum in response was telling Mark that the younger was drifting off. It was so cute how Donghyuck’s squishy cheeks indented on the pillow. Mark couldn’t stop himself from tugging on the other cheek and the whine that came after was so cute. “Goodnight Hyuckie.” Mark whispered, drifting off too but his hand never moved from Donghyuck’s face.

 

“Jeno...Jaemin are you awake ?” Renjun asked.

 

“Sorta.” Jeno responded.

 

“Barely.” Jaemin chimed.

 

“Good enough. Um...thank you guys for being with me today. It was fun.” Renjun said quickly before hiding into his blanket.

 

“Aww Renjun come here let me so my appreciation.” Jaemin said climbing over the smaller and tried to take the blanket away. Jeno helped by tickling Renjun who jumped at the touch and squirmed in the process letting go off the blanket. Once his face was shown, Jaemin looked at him through the dim light. Even like this, barely seeable, Renjun was perfect. Jaemin moved off of him, settling back down to the smaller’s side only to kiss his cheek. “I had fun too.” Jaemin whispered. Jeno’s hands settled to wrap around Renjun in a hug before kissing the smaller’s temple.

 

“Sleep.” Jeno said. “We still have so much more to do.” Renjun went to sleep cheeks flushed but smile bright.

 

“God could they get more cheesy ?” Jisung asked making Chenle giggle. The youngest sighed as he turned away from the others to look at Chenle. The smaller was the closest to the window and the moonlight gave his light hair and tan skin a pretty glow.

 

“You’re staring Jisung Park.” Chenle said.

 

“Oh.” Jisung said looking away.

 

“I didn’t say it was bad.” Chenle said moving closer to the younger. “Sleep.”

 

“Okay hyung.” Jisung said but his eyes wouldn’t close.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Chenle said, though his eyes was fluttering shut.

 

“I know.” Jisung said. Chenle laughed softly, hand coming up to shove the younger but he held no strength so his hand just stopped there. For some reason, Jisung was burning from the touch even in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn son, are you a parking ticket ? Because you got fine written all over you.” Jaemin said as he looked at Renjun.

When the Dreamies woke up, it was surprisingly morning. Jaemin was the first to rise and as he did he sat up in confusion.“Did we miss the alarm ?” Jaemin asked, voice laced with sleep. He shook Jisung next to him who whined but blinked his eyes open anyways.

 

“Huh ?” Jisung said. Confused as well.

 

“Stop talking, trying to sleep.” Mark grumbled.

 

“Hyung wake up it's morning.” Jaemin said.

 

“Morning ?” Mark opened his eyes and truth be told there was the morning light shining down gently on them. “Oh shit. Donghyuck wake up.” Mark said looking at the boy who was hiding halfway in the blankets, halfway on Mark’s chest to block the light.

 

“It’s okay if we missed it. We can do a beach night another day.” Donghyuck said not ready to get up. 

 

“True but let’s wake up to get breakfast.” Mark said running his hands through Donghyuck’s brunette locs down to his neck before squeezing making the younger yelp. Jeno hearing the noise stirred. He looked at Jaemin who was going to need a makeup touch as his hair was sticking up everywhere.

 

“Of course these two would be dead.” Jisung said as he shook Chenle. The smaller opened his eyes immediately before shutting them.

 

“Nope.” Chenle said.

 

“Come on Lele we have things to do.” Jisung said tugging the smaller up. Chenle just flopped on Jisung who sighed at the nest of blonde on his shoulder. A tickle to Chenle’s neck had the boy screaming as his eyes opened up widely. Lastly was Renjun, the smallest boy was curled up in on himself under the blankets. Jeno pulled the blankets off and grabbed Renjun’s hand from his chest, tugging him gently.

 

“Wake up Junnie.” Jeno said. Renjun shook his head softly as he turned toward Jaemin, face near his knee.

 

“Up. Don’t know what we are doing today but it’s probably rough.” Jaemin said lifting Renjun’s head. The poor boy just nuzzled into Jaemin’s hands, eyes still closed and cheeks squishy. “Cute but we still have to.”

 

Once they were all somewhat awake, they went upstairs to wash up. Or well, some, some flopped on their beds and curled up in the pillows. Chenle and Renjun seemed to have locked their door behind them and laid on their beds, almost immediately falling back asleep. Jisung having his own room did the same and even went to block out any noise with pillows. Mark was not having it and after making sure Donghyuck was brushing his he moved to Jeno and Jaemin’s room, the two multitasking a bit as they were washing their faces. When he got it Jisung’s room and the door was locked he sighed.

 

“Jisungie get up.” Mark said. No response. That was okay though as Mark looked at the lock and nodded. He went to one of the staff rooms, seeing a bobby pin and returning to pick lock the maknaes room. Once heating the final click, he shook the boy awake. He then tugged the younger to his bathroom, shoving the toothbrush in his hand. “Clean.” Mark said making the brushing movement before leaving. Last was China line. The two had also locked their room but Mark was raised on the streets of Vancouver and was not about to let some door stop him. Once the locked clicked open, he saw Chenle and Renjun already sound asleep again. 

 

“I hate to do this but...” Mark unlocked his phone only to start blasting music. The two teens groaned a bit at the noise but as it grew louder they opened their eyes in annoyance.

 

“Hyung !” Chenle cried as Mark started dancing, singing loudly to the music.

 

“Okay we are up !” Renjun said as he sat up.

 

“Good. Now wash up.” Mark said and didn’t leave until they were in the bathroom scrubbing their faces and brushing their teeth.

 

**.**

 

Breakfast was a simple egg toast sandwich, bacon and fruits with orange juice to wake the boys up. Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle were soon pulled back upstairs to get dressed while the other four were given a bit of free time. They found the game system and soon there was a battle in Fortnite between them. 

 

“What the hell Jisung I’m on your team, stop helping Jeno.” Jaemin said as Jisung was just casually dropping guns.

 

“No keep helping Jeno he sucks at this game.” Mark said and said boy gasped.

 

“Wow hyung I am shocked. I thought we were bros, amigos, ride or dies.” Jeno said.

 

“Oh he is definitely going to die for you.” Jisung said as he found Mark searching a chest and began shooting at him.

 

“Rude.” Mark said and began building up.

 

“If you guys want to see how to actually play, pass the controller.” Donghyuck’s voice made them all snap their heads and gawk. Game paused and eyes approving, the four boys stood up.

 

“Damn son, are you a parking ticket ? Because you got fine written all over you.” Jaemin said as he looked at Renjun. The smaller was back in an light orange wig but this time it was wavy. His outfit consisted of something way more casual than yesterday’s as he was in overalls that were shorts stopping a bit above mid thigh. The white denim went well with his black adidas tee and black and white superstar adidas. On his head was a white chupalla hat that made not only his hair more noticeable but also the light blue contacts he wore.

 

“I almost choked at that.” Renjun said.

 

“He’s right, though I liked formal you too.” Jeno said.

 

“My sassy girl, you are back.” Mark said and Donghyuck flicked his hair as a “Yes I am back.” He was wearing white denim jeans that had holes at the knees. A yellow and blue plaid shirt wrapped around his waist and a white tee with a small Nike check on the chest. His shoes were white converses but his hair was lighter this time. A light brown that had blonde highlights that went down to his upper back.

 

“Sassy, yes, girl no. I’m a queen.” Donghyuck said and Mark couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Of course.” The oldest smirked.

 

“Hmm...” was all Jisung said as he looked at Chenle. The smaller was wearing a white short sleeved tee that had navy blue outlining. His shorts were white as well stopping above the mid thigh and his shoes were all blue. His hair was brown today but fell off into an ombré of purple. 

 

“Hmm is all you can say ?” Chenle asked.

 

“I’m refraining from saying something stupid like the others.” Jisung said.

 

“Sure he’s not just awed by your beauty ?” Donghyuck asked and Jisung looked away, ears turning a faint red.

 

“If you boys are done making heart eyes; why don’t you get dressed and we can start today’s events. Today it’s warmer than normal actually and we are going to the beach.” The PD said and the boys all shouted. “But you’re not going into the water.” The shouts died into sad awes and pouts. “But you might get wet.” 

 

“How are we going to get wet if we aren’t in the water ?” Jisung asked.

 

“You naive child. Clearly there is a game that’s going to involve water but not the ocean.” Donghyuck said.

 

“You shall see when you get there. Now let’s go.” The PD said. And so they moved on. Though they noticed that they were moving past the beach and onto the highway. The seven boys were confused and immediately began to question their driver.

 

“I’m pretty sure the beach is that way. Maybe whip it back around ?” Mark said but was rewarded with silence. “Or not.”

 

“Damn he just curved you. Maybe we are going to a different section of the beach.” Jaemin said.

 

“You know that the beach ended that way ten minutes ago.” Donghyuck said pointing behind them.

 

“Maybe we are getting kidnapped.” Chenle said.

 

“Likely but I don’t think anyone would want you.” Renjun said and earned himself pinch from the younger Chinese boy.

 

“Hyungs take this seriously. What if they’re tricking us ?” Jisung proposed.

 

“Clearly we are going somewhere unlike a beach.” Jeno said. “I just can’t believe we fell for this typical variety show trick.” They couldn’t say much more as the van finally stopped driving. They were rushed out and onto the dirt road. It would have been sketchy if it wasn’t early day and the sun shining down on them. The camera crew also recording them at least gave them a sense that they weren’t going to be abandoned. In the distance was the sea and a couple mountains along the edge. It was pretty until they noticed something.

 

“Is this a mud flat ?” Jeno asked looking closely. 

 

“Correct.” The PD said. “And you seven will be going inside it.” She said and there laid seven long rubber boots and overalls.

 

“Why did we get this pretty if we are just going to get dirty ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Gotta go out in style right ?” The PD said.

 

“Ehhh.” Donghyuck whined. “My pants are white.”

 

“So are my overalls but you don’t hear me complaining.” Renjun said.

 

“I’m complaining a little.” Mark said.

 

“And why are you complaining ?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“Because you’re complaining.” Mark said moving closer to his best friend who rolled his eyes.

 

“Falling for me already hyung ?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“And if I said yes ?” Mark moved closer to the younger. Now in his space that had said leader grinning at the way Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow. Their faces were close and if Mark took one more step there would be no space.

 

“Aaaand let’s not. Put on your gear boys we have things to do.” The PD said pulling the two apart. Soon the Dreamies were all dressed in the long boots and farming pants that they are pretty sure only elderly wear. The first step into the mud flat was okay they could walk fine if they did it slowly.

 

“Okay boys now we are going to have a competition. You are going to find crabs and clams. There are multiple types but we are pretty sure you’ve all seen shows on how to get them. Here is some salt and buckets. You have an hour.” The PD said.

 

“An hour ? Also this isn’t technically cooling off.” Donghyuck whispered to Mark who patted the younger’s back. The whistle was blown and the two took off with their buckets in hand. Donghyuck being the islander he is felt like this came naturally to him. He had only taken a couple steps towards the rocks but there he found a whole bed of clams. “Hyung over here.” His high pitch voice reached their leader’s ears as said boy was debating in what was a clam or a rock. Mark walked awkwardly over to the dirty blond and almost slipped as he settled near the rocks. “Having a hard time city boy ?” Donghyuck teased.

 

“Yeah I can't even tell if this is a clam or a rock.” Mark said holding up a dark wiggly circle object.

 

“Neither.” Donghyuck said checking the creature and placing it back on the ground. About four legs came out on each side as it walked away. The disgusted face that Mark made, made Donghyuck laugh brightly. “Come here. Let me show you how to get these up.” Donghyuck said and Mark nodded, moving to knee next to the smaller. Donghyuck grabbed the salt and began making a ring of it around the hole in the mud. He poured a bit of the water on top and waited. The clam began to poke its head out timidly. Mark looked at it nose scrunching up but once it jumped up out almost fully, Donghyuck grabbed it with his gloved hand. 

 

“I got it !” Donghyuck said placing it in his bucked.

 

“Do it again.”  Mark said even if he was cringing inside, the smile on Donghyuck’s face made it better.

 

“You have to help too.” Donghyuck said handing the salt to Mark.

 

“Ehh how about I just stick to clams that don’t look like demons.” Mark said turning towards the rocks.

 

“You don’t even know what they look like.” Donghyuck teased.

 

“I’m pretty sure I know how to find one.” Mark said.

 

“Oh really then what’s-“ Donghyuck was cut off at the sound of screaming coming from the behind them. He looked over to see Renjun chasing Jisung around carrying a large creature that vaguely looked like a crab.

 

“Seems like we might win today.” Mark said.

 

“Well let’s hope city boy.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Hey Jeno-hyung, is this a clam ?” Chenle asked holding up a long shell.

 

“Maybe ? Open it up.” Jeno said and as they did slimy tentacles moved about before Chenle shut it quickly before throwing the thing.  “Or not.”

 

“Why is this so hard ?” Chenle whined.

 

“None of us went mud fishing as a kid.” Jaemin said, watching Jisung get his foot stuck in the mud and Renjun laugh at him.

 

“This is terrible. And hot. I want to go to the beach.” Chenle said.

 

“Soon.” Jaemin said.

 

“Okay let me get Renjun and we can finish this quickly.” Jeno said, standing up. He walked over to the other two boys were were at this point throwing mud at one another. Renjun laughs stopped when arms wrapped around his middle and lifted him up, away from Jisung. Jeno plopped Renjun next to Jaemin who laughed at the small boys confused face before handing him a shovel.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Jaemin said. 

 

“Hey what’s crab in Chinese ?” Jeno asked as he picked up a tiny blue tinted one.

 

“Xiè” Renjun said at the same time Chenle said “ Pángxiè”. There was a moment of silence as both boys looked at one another. 

 

“Mmm awkward.” Jaemin said lowly to himself.

 

“You know what, sorry I asked.” Jeno said throwing his crab into the bucket. “How about we go fill this with some water ?”

 

“I’ll take him. You try not to ask anymore questions.” Jaemin said taking the bucket in one hand and Renjun’s hand in the other. The orangette let himself be tugged away as he grabbed his own bucket.  The walk to the water was a quiet one. Renjun playing with the shell that had seemed to made its way in his crab bucket, not pulling his other hand from Jaemin’s. They bent down to the shallow water and Jaemin scooped in some with his hands.

 

“Wouldn’t this way be easier ?” Renjun asked as he tilted his in the water. 

 

“Yeah until you lose all your crabs.” Jaemin said and lifted Renjun’s bucket back up.

 

“Do crabs even need water ?” Renjun asked. He looked at his VJ who shrugged. Jaemin’s VJ shook his head and Renjun sighed. “Fine I’ll dump some out.” He moves the bucket back to the water and began pouring it out. The crabs seemed to slip down a bit but not out so Renjun wasn’t worried. Jaemin had finished with his bucket and was picking at some abalone that suck to the rocks. He was poking at the flesh of the creature, curious at it shriveling up when he heard a small cry. Jaemin looked over at Renjun who was holding his finger. There was a stain of red bleeding through the white gloves and Jaemin grabbed the smaller’s hand in worry.

 

“Are you okay ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. This little guy got me good.” Renjun giggled as Jaemin pulled off his glove.

 

“Can we have some disinfectant and a bandage ?” Jaemin asked. It didn’t take long for one of the crew members to hand it to him. Renjun tried to do it himself but Jaemin ignored his other hand and sprayed the disinfectant.

 

“Ah that stings.” Renjun hissed as Jaemin put the bandage on him.

 

“There.” Jaemin said before leaning over to kiss Renjun’s cheek. “All better.” 

 

“T-that wasn’t the thing that got hurt, silly.” Renjun sputtered softly as he looked away. The blush on his cheeks complimented his hair making Jaemin laugh because Renjun was just so pretty. 

 

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself.” Jaemin winked.

 

Jisung sighed as he was finally able to take a breather from Renjun and sit next to Chenle who was patiently waiting for a clam to poke its head up and meet its fate. The wind danced around him giving his sun kissed cheeks a pretty glow.

 

“Why do you look so perfect ?” Jisung asked making Chenle blink up in confusion.

 

“Huh ?” Chenle asked.

 

“N-nothing.” Jisung said looking away. Stupid, that was stupid.

 

“Ah Jisungie ! You made me miss the clam !” Chenle shouted as his small hands went to scrape the mud hole to see if he could find the creature. It was gone. The pout on his face made it seem like his whole world was crashing down and Jisung couldn’t stand that pout.

 

“I’m sorry Lele, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll catch every crab-fish-clam I see.” Jisung said hopping up determined. Chenle didn’t even have time to react as the boy took the salt from him and sprinted off. Blinking, Chenle jumped up and ran after the tall teen.

 

“Wait Jisung, lets do it together ! Teamwork makes the dreamwork !” Chenle shouted making Jeno who was nearby snort.

 

“They’re adorable.” Jeno said to his VJ who nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay guys let's come back and see how many clams and crabs you’ve all caught.” The PD called after the hour had ended. They shuffled back slowly to get out of the mud flat and stood in line under some shade. Mark and Donghyuck went first, dumping their items on the table and began counting.

 

“Twenty...twenty-two.” Donghyuck said and Mark high fived the smaller. The trio went next, counting up their crabs and clams.

 

“Twenty-one, twenty two...twenty-three. Ha take that.” Renjun said to Mark.

 

“Wow why am I getting attacked here ?” Mark asked.

 

“I don’t know but if I have to beat anyone here, it has to be you.” Renjun said.

 

“Yes bae, keep that confidence.” Jaemin said.

 

“Actually, I did not come here to lose.” Jisung said as he dumped his and Chenle’s buckets. They counted them quickly and as Jisung got to the last few he stared Renjun right in his eyes. “Twenty-three, twenty four.” Jisung said making Mark and Donghyuck ‘ohhh’ in the background. Renjun put a hand on his chest in shock as he stared into the camera.

 

“Okay before we hurt any more feelings, why don’t we go and do what you all wanted to do and go to the beach ?!” The PD said enthusiastically making the boys shout along with her. “Okay we will give you guys time to clean up and we will start back up in an hour.” The slate was cut and the three crossdressing boys were immediately rushed into a different section where a tent was set up and they were all put into their previous outfits with swimsuits shorts for the four non-crossdressing boys, after washing up. The drive to the beach was quicker was going to the mudflat somehow. Chenle got out of the car with a shout of excitement.

 

“Look ! The sea park !” Chenle said giddily as there were faint shouts of excitement from the rides a distance away.

 

“Water park.” Renjun corrected.

 

“I want to go on everything.” Chenle said bouncing on his feet before pausing. “Except that.” He pointed to the tallest ride that sent people flying up to the clear sky. “If we have to go on that I might cry.”

 

“Me too.” Donghyuck said. “I don’t think I feel like blasting off again today.” The brunette staring at the rides with a gulp. 

 

“Then it's your lucky day kids because you have one more game and whoever loses has to get on that exact ride.” The PD said making the boys jump at her sudden entrance.

 

“Geez noona, make yourself known !” Jaemin said clutching his chest.

 

“Sorry you’d think you noticed me since I’m always in front of you all for these scenes but alright. Do you wish to hear about your game that involves the water ?” She asked and was met with a bunch of yeses. “Okay today involves a relay race of some sort. Renjun, Donghyuck and, Chenle, you three will be blindfolded and led to three unknown areas inside of the park. Mark, Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung, you four will also be blindfolded and led to different areas. Once the time on the clock starts, you will have to do challenges and if you succeed in them, you will be able to find your partner. Blindfolds please.” Suddenly it was dark and the boys were being directed to different areas.

 

“Injun-ah ! Don’t worry we will find you.” Jeno shouted.

 

“You cannot be apart from us for long Junnie.” Jaemin said.

 

“Stop being dramatic you idiots.” Renjun shouted back.

 

“Haechannie if I say the same thing will you yell at me ?” Mark asked.

 

“Of course not, my knight, my prince, find me soon.” Donghyuck said dramatically as he held his hands to his chest.

 

“Call for me and I’ll find you anywhere.” Mark shouted one last time before Donghyuck couldn’t hear him anymore.

 

“Um…” Jisung felt like he should say something too.

 

“Zhong Jisung, you will save me, won't you ?” Chenle asked. Thank goodness for the blindfolds because the pink on Jisung’s cheeks shined brightly against the sun.

 

“Of course, Park Chenle.” 

 

**.**

 

Jeno’s blindfold was taken off after he was placed on something cold. He blinked at the harsh light before taking in his surroundings. He was at a mini obstacle course at the park, the section where you had to jump from platform to platform that floated in the water and there were bars and posts in the way that you had to move or climb over.

 

“You’re given thirty seconds to complete the course and we will give you one hint as to where Renjun is. You will be given as many chances as possible to complete this section but know that if you don't get it under thirty seconds then you cannot move on. You don’t have to do every mission if you can connect the hints together and figure out where Renjun is. ” One of the writers said. Jeno nodded as he got up, stretching a bit before raising a hand signaling he was ready. The whistle was blown and Jeno ran up to the platform. It was slippery under his feet but he steadied himself as he hopped from the first to the second. He jumped on one of the dangling poles and swung himself with such athleticism that the group of staff with him clapped in awe. Jeno then jumped over a moving bar and onto another platform where he had to duck before he got knocked into the water. Everything was happening so fast that he just needed to stay in constant motion or else he would let himself fall into the water. When Jeno made it to the last platform he touched land almost crashing into the closest camera man but the staff steadied the teen.

 

“Wow I’m shocked.” The writer said. “26.7 seconds” She said and everyone looked approvingly. They handed him a card that had a picture of a leaf on it and Jeno thought carefully as he was directed to the next section. Looking at the camera, Jeno leaned in to whisper. “Jokes on them but I played like five sports, this is my element. I will save my wifey.”

 

Meanwhile across the other end of the park was a innocently unaware Mark Lee being guided up a load of stairs. He was carried for some and had to walk some so it disorientated him a lot and when he was finally able to take his facemask off, he was able to see the full span of the beach. He was up high on a water park slide and the staff was looking at him innocently.

 

“What is going on here ?” Mark asked.

 

“You will have to go down the tube and decipher a hidden code. If you get it correct you pass and will be able to move on. If no, you will keep having to go down the slide until time runs out.” The writer said.

 

“Well okay, that shouldn't be too bad. Where is the hidden code ?” Mark asked.

 

“It’s hidden for a reason-

  
  


“So it’s on one of the slides ? In the sky ? In the inside of the slide I’m going down ?” Mark asked.

 

“What - no I said its-”

 

“Ah you should have said that you’ll just tell me where it is.” Mark laughed as he clasped his hands.

 

“What ? I never-”

 

“So where ?” Mark blinked at them innocently. The writer looked around for help but none of the other staff members looked at him as Mark’s puppy eyes were too much for this world to deny.

 

“Fine.” The writer sighed. “It's in the green tube on your right.”

 

“Wow thank you so much hyung.” Mark smiled before the worker helped him lay down on his back before releasing him down the slide. It was quick and dark for a moment that Mark almost thought he wouldn’t see it.  That was until the slide got clear and he looked over at his right and for a quick moment saw something pink and circle. Then he went down, his stomach dropping and just as quickly, he was splashing water all around him. The feeling was nice and when he was helped up he laughed at the camera before another writer came up to ask him what the message was.

 

“Chewing gum.” Mark said simply as he was handed a towel and the card. It had the sun on it.

 

“Um okay, next trial this way.” The writer said. Oddly feeling like this was too easy.

 

Jisung wasn’t too far from where Mark was. He had to be placed somewhere really dark as he could see no light through his facemask. When it was taken off, he realized he was in a little aquarium part. Pretty fishes and cute dolphins swam by reminding Jisung why he was there in the first place. He looked at the writer who who held a stack of magnetic paper objects in her hands. 

 

“Welcome to the aquarium section, known for their very intelligent dolphin and pretty rainbow fish.” The writer said. “Your mission is to get the five dolphin to tap their noses gently against these twelve magnetic circles.There is a button that you should press as you see a dolphin and they are trained to hear the sound and tap where it would be on the other end of the glass. You can put these anywhere on the glass and start when we say to. You must stop once we blow the final whistle.” The writer said. Jisung nodded and accepted the magnets. He put them all over the glass and gave a quick start as the whistle was blown. Looking intently at the water, Jisung spotted a dolphin and pressed the closest button to him. The dolphin missed by a hair and Jisung pouted before spotting another dolphin in the distance and pressed a button closer to it. It hit it dead on and it brought the smile back on the young teens face. Jisung did this six more times until the whistle was blown and he counted out of the twelve magnets he was given, which ones were pressed.

 

“Three, four, five-ha ! Hint please !”Jisung said, suddenly really missing his eager Chinese companion. He was given a card and cocked his head to the side as it only had a rock on it.

 

“What does a rock even mean ? There are rocks everywhere.” Jisung pouted.

 

“Well I guess you’ll just have to play more games to see.” The writer said.

 

Meanwhile a bit farther in the park was Na Jaemin who was told to wait about ten minutes ago and was getting antsy. His baby Jun was probably somewhere wet and cold looking like a wet puppy needing his comfort. 

 

“Hello ?” Jaemin called.

 

“You can take your blindfold off.” The PD said. Jaemin did that and looked around to notice he was at the wave pool. The waves were tame right now and there weren't too many people there but a few families. Jaemin looked at the PD confused on what he had to do.

 

“Okay we finally got everything settled. You can swim right ?” The PD asked.

 

“Like a fish.” Jaemin said.

 

“Good. When the waves come on, you’re going to dive in the pool and find these waterproof giant puzzle piece cards and you’re going to have to match them to make the correct phrases.” The PD said.

 

“Oh that doesn’t sound too bad.” Jaemin said as he was handed goggles.

 

“In less than a minute.” The PD finished.

 

“Did I say fish. I meant a camel.” Jaemin said.

 

“That shouldn't be too bad. We will have lifeguards ready if needed. Now lets go, don’t you want to get to Renjun ?” The PD asked.

 

“You're right !” Jaemin said and began walking into the water until it reached waist length.

 

“Ready ? Start !” The alarm that let everyone know the waves were coming blared as Jaemin dived deep into the water. He spotted a puzzle piece and went to grab it, forgetting about the waves as he was momentarily swept by the current. Going up for air, Jaemin shouted about how unfair this actually was but all the staff was shouting “Renjun! Renjun !” and well, Renjun doesn’t accept anything less than determination so Jaemin went back underwater with more confidence. He grabbed two pieces in one and noticed they were color coded. Going for that, Jaemin got four more pieces and swam to the shallow water so he could put them together before the whistle was blown. 

 

“Let me see !” The PD said the waves calmed down. She read the phrases quickly before nodding. “Okay, here you go.” She handed Jaemin a card with a palm tree on it. Jaemin cocked his head but accepted it as he got out the water and was engulfed in towels.

 

Speaking of Renjun, the poor boy could hear a lot of commotion around him as he was placed on a seat. It was soft but small and Renjun’s mask was taken off of him to reveal the bright and colorful children’s park. At first Renjun cooed at the little kids playing in the water, giggling and just being pure. That went away real smooth as a kid splashed towards another but it hit Renjun in the face making him sigh.

 

“How long do I have to be here ?” Renjun asked as he wiped his face.

 

“You have two boys coming for you, you shouldn’t be here long.” The writer said.

 

“Of course those dorks know better than to keep me waiting.” Renjun said as he huffed and leaned his elbows on his thighs and put his face in his palms. Renjun took in the sight of the happy families and for a moment wondered why he hadn’t changed into something that could get wet so that the too could enjoy this warm day. A kid suddenly ran by him and slipped, Renjun being the kind person he is, quickly reacted and caught the little girl before she lost a front tooth or something. The kid only giggled as Renjun steaded her. 

 

“Thank you Jie Jie.” The kid said in mandarin that had Renjun cooing but then cocking his head because Jie Jie ?

 

“Oh that's right. I’m dressed as a girl.” Renjun said to himself. “Xiao Mei Mei, you have to be careful okay ?” Renjun said.

 

“Jie Jie do you want to play with us ? We are playing hide and seek.” She said. Renjun looked at his staff who shrugged. He had time to waste.

 

“Sure. Are the others you’re playing with have pigtails and the other with a blue hat on ?” Renjun asked.

 

“Wah Jie how did you know ?” The little girl asked shocked.

 

“Because they’re headed this way.”

 

“Ahh Jie hide now !” She grabbed Renjun’s hand and tugged him into the water park jungle gym. Renjun tried to stifle his laughs the whole way.

 

On the other end was Donghyuck. The pretty brunette had his mask off of his head as soon as his hands were free and noticed that he was sitting at the top of one of the tall highest water rides there were. It was the family tunnel rides that ended with a giant funnel like end that made you feel like you would flip over the edge. Donghyuck sighed as he watched people go down, screaming in joy.

 

“You could at least give me something to entertain myself with.” Donghyuck complained as he sat down next on a chair where a worker would have been if they weren’t busy. One of the writers handed him a tablet. “Now we are talking.” Donghyuck said as he unlocked it and scrolled through the apps. After a couple of moments of doing so, he looked up to see no one watching him and opened up a text message and clicked Mark’s contact. He barely got a word out before a writer shouted at him, making him jump and the tablet slipping between his fingers and the cracks of the stand, falling to the ground.

 

“Oh my god look what happened.” Donghyuck said. “I’m so sorry, I’m so clumsy.” Tears began to pool Donghyuck’s eyes making those around him panic as he apologized profusely. 

 

“No no, it's okay Haechannie. That tablet was old anyways. Here, why don’t you use a phone. Or play with the drone camera huh ? Kids love that right ?” The writer said, panicking.

 

“R-really ?’ Donghyuck sniffed.

 

“Sure.” He was given the controller to the drone. Donghyuck internally smirked. Their mistake because Mark better see his oh so obvious hint or Donghyuck was going to fling him into space.

 

Chenle didn’t notice he wasn’t in the water park until he felt his surroundings get a bit quieter. He looked around and noticed he was at a close corner of the beach where the big rocks laid stacked around. He was given an umbrella and a blanket to sit on as the waves gently hit his bare feet.

 

“This is so boring.” Chenle complained. He missed his hyungs and Jisung already. Maybe because it seemed like everyone else was already having loads of fun at the water park and no one was really around this part of the beach. Whining again, Chenle picked up a seashell and chucked it. It suck deep into the water with a quick plop reflecting Chenle’s mood as the boy flopped back with a sigh. Suddenly there was a loud shout and Chenle didn’t have time to react as a ball aimed straight for his head. He groaned and there was people crowding around him as he sat up. It was a volleyball.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” It was a boy. Chenle shrugged his staff away as he looked over at a tall boy. Standing up, Chenle felt his world tilt and he almost went down if there wasn’t an hand to catch him. It wrapped around his forearm and Chenle was tugged close to the definitely tall boy. “Are you okay ?”

 

“I’m fine.” Chenle said. 

 

“God I know my mom told me I wasn't good around girls but I didn’t know it was this bad.” The boy laughed making Chenle crack a smile. “Oh I’m Beomsoo.”

 

“Im..Lele.” Chenle said.

 

“Lele ? That’s pretty. You’re not Korean are you ?” Beomsoo asked.

 

“Did the accent give it away ? I’m Chinese.” Chenle said.

 

“No the pretty face did.” Beomsoo said and Chenle cheeks burned immediately. He seemed to notice that he was still leaning on the poor boy and took a step back.

 

“You must be very wealthy, you have so many people working for you.” Beomsoo said as he looked at the staff and cameras.

 

“Oh don’t worry about them.” Chenle said as his writer signaled for a break.

 

“Well since I hit you in the face I should apologize.” Beomsoo said.

 

“Ah it's fine really. I have a strong head.” Chenle said flicking his hair away. Beomsoo laughed.

 

“You’re cute. But really I should apologize. Should we get some ice cream to cool you down ?” Beomsoo asked.

 

Chenle was about to say something but one of the Chinese staff members warned him that he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere until Jisung came and sighed.

 

“Sorry I can’t.” Chenle said.

 

“Well let me get you some ice. It's the least I can do.” Beomsoo said. “I’ll be right back.” And then he sprinted off. Chenle pursed his lips thoughtfully, this all got interesting way too fast.

 

**.**

 

Jeno was suffering as he was being hit wave by wave. Being swept under the current before he could reach the other half of the puzzle piece and when he did, the whistle was being blown. Jeno sighed as he resurfaced, this was his second try and it didn’t seem to be going well. 

 

“Clock is ticking Lee Jeno.” The writer said, tapping his watch.

 

“Do you think you can do it ?” Jeno said back.

 

“Jaemin did.” The writer said simply. “Maybe Jaemin is a better fit for Renjun.”

 

“You fool, polygamy doesn't work that way.” Jeno pouted.

 

“By the end of this, there won't be a polygamy.” The writer said.

 

“Start the clock.” Jeno said pushing his goggles down, determined. The whistle was blown and the waves started. Jeno used all his strength as he sucked in a lot of air before going under. His muscles ached a tad as he swam to collect the pieces. Jeno pushed himself further though as he looked around for more pieces, hoping that they would all be close by so that he would be able to put them together in actual phrases. He finally got the last one and broke free to the top, connecting the pieces and then the whistle blew.

 

“Oh thank god.” Jeno said through breathes. He was handed the next card and it was a pole ? Maybe a bar. It was tall and it had a weird bucket connected to the top. Jeno thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. “I know where Renjun is.” Jeno rushed out of the water, accepting the towels that were thrown around him so he could dry off a bit. He walked to a map and held the hint next to one section of the park. “He’s here isn’t he ?” Jeno asked. His VJ shrugged. “Well the only way to find out is to see for ourselves. But first, I’ll go see what Jaemin is doing. We are a team and if we came here together we will leave together.” Jeno said and began looking for Jaemin.

 

Thankfully the boy wasn’t too far in distance but he was far in height. He was apparently on a tall slide and Jeno decided to wait until he slid down to help him. The PD watched him curiously as Jaemin came rushing down, water splashing before he came to a halt. 

 

“Jeno ?” Jaemin was genuinely confused to see the other.

 

“I know where Renjun is.” Jeno said.

 

“Oh well lets go.” Jaemin said.

 

“Not so fast.” The PD said. “Jaemin can go if he finishes his part.”

 

“Damn so close.” Jeno said.

 

“Your answer ?” The PD asked Jaemin.

 

“My First and Last.” Jaemin said.

 

“Okay but can you guess where Renjun is from the hints you have ?” The PD asked as she handed Jaemin his new hint. It was a picture of a child.

 

“What the fuck ?” Jaemin questioned. A palm tree and a child ? How did those even combine ? Jaemin looked at Jeno who was mouthing something. “Children’s...tree-no...children’s play...section of the park ? Oh !” Jaemin said as he suddenly got what Jeno was saying. “Is he at the children’s jungle gym ?”

 

“Correct. You two may go, the clock is ticking.” The PD said and the two cheered before sprinting off.

 

Meanwhile Mark was being distracted by dolphins. They were so cute and lively that he forgot he had a time limit to get them to press the magnets. The VJs and writers also forgot at the innocent sight of Mark laughing at animals. It was cute and they would have enough footage for hours. It was only until a drone crashed into the side of the tunnel they were in that it made Mark jump back into reality. They all looked at the drone in confusion before Mark decided to officially start the game. It wasn’t hard as the dolphins seemed to love Mark just like everyone else and tapped almost all of the magnets before the timer went off. Mark was given a hint and it looked like a lifeguard stand, or maybe the stairs to the slides he was just previously on. Something clicked in Mark’s eyes as he looked at the drone. Picking it up, Mark let it back outside and it instantly floated up in the sky.

 

“Think you can lead me to which water slide Hyuckie is at ?” Mark asked and the drone nodded. How that was easy. It must be Mark’s lucky day. But not everyone could say the same as Jisung was slipping and sliding all around. His long limbs were finally failing him as he couldn’t get through the obstacle course. The writers were actually starting to feel a bit bad for the kid as he seemed a step closer to giving up with each failure.

 

“Jisung why don’t we have a quick talk ?” One of the writer’s said. Jisung nodded as he wiped his face. “You look like you’re giving up there kid. What’s wrong ?”

 

“I don’t think I can do it hyung. It’s too slippery and the time is too short.” Jisung said.

 

“Nonsense. I think you just need some motivation. You’re doing this for Chenle right ? Just imagine him waiting for you at the finish line. Imagine how happy he would be to see you succeed. You can’t give up right now, not when you’re so close.” The writer said.

 

“I think you’re right hyung. I’ll give it one more try.” Jisung said standing up.

 

“There you go. Just believe in yourself.” 

 

The whistle blown again and Jisung took in a deep breath before moving fast. He was long and tall for a reason. His lower body strength has never failed him so why start now ? Moving and jumping and gripping to the platforms was something Jisung did almost instinctively. He made it to the last section where he had to jump then duck and he tripped a bit at the ducking part but jumped forward to land at the last second and then the whistle was blown.

 

“I did it hyung ! I did it !” Jisung said happily.

 

“I knew you could. Here is the hint.” The writer handed him a card with a seashell on it. “First and rock and now this, it's almost as if Chenle isn’t even in the park...no way.” Jisung rushed towards the nearest exit.

 

.

 

Renjun was busy playing with the kids, having a good time in the shallow water that barely came to the middle of his shin. One of the kids hugged at his leg and Renjun smiled, picking the small boy up and poking his plush cheeks. The smile the child gave him was so bright that Renjun immediately thought to the two dweebs that should be finding him soon. 

 

“Renjunnie my life, my world , where are you ?” 

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Renjun turned to see Jeno and Jaemin looking around until they spotted his bright orange hair. They immediately smiled at the sight of Renjun being surrounded by kids and even cuddling up to one with gentle eyes.

 

“So cute !” Jeno shouted as he ran up to Renjun. 

 

“Are you two okay ? You look like you went through a lot.” Renjun said.

 

“I feel better seeing your perfect face.” Jaemin said making Renjun roll his eyes but blush.

 

“Jie Jie, are these your boyfriend's ?” The child he was holding asked in Mandarin.

 

“They could only wish they were my boyfriends.” Renjun said.

 

“Out of the five chinese words I know, boyfriend is one of them.” Jaemin said.

 

“And Jie Jie is the other.” Jeno teased. “ So what are you two talking about ?”

 

“How much I want you two to drown.” Renjun hissed.

 

“Aw but you’d miss us.” Jaemin said as he pushed a stray curl behind Renjun’s ear.

 

“I’m pretty sure I could find someone else to fill the void.” Renjun said.

 

“No one could compare to us Injunnie. Just like no one can compare to you.” Jeno said poking Renjun’s red cheeks.

 

“Oh shut up and let's get out of here.” Renjun said brushing the hands away. “Xiao Di Di, it was nice meeting you but I have to go now.” Renjun said. “Where is your mother ?” Renjun asked and the boy pointed to a youthful women with dyed blonde hair. “Auntie, here you are.”

 

“Oh thank you. I saw that he ran off with you so I know he didn’t go too fast. You’re such a sweet girl.” Renjun wanted to die at that but nodded anyways and proceeded to ignore the other two laughing teens the whole walk towards the slinging ride.

 

Mark made it to the slide where Donghyuck was at but then thought about the time. 

 

“I’m going to go to where people get off this ride at. Tell Haechan to come down now.” Mark said before sprinting off. Donghyuck sighed as he read Mark’s lips before standing up.

 

“Noona, how secure is this wig ?” Haechan asked his stylist.

 

“As if it was your own hair.” She said, almost offended that he would question her skills.

 

“Good.” Donghyuck said and before anyone could react, he hopped in a family tube, quickly signaling the worker to guide him into place before he was let go. The ride was actually fun but would have been better if he was with someone. The ripped jeans of his were wet now and his hair was a bit wild as the ride came to a splashing stop. Donghyuck then noticed he had to get in the water to get out of the tube.

 

“Haechannie.” Mark’s suddenly wonderful voice came through.

 

“Oppa, help me. I don’t want to get any more wet than I actually am.” Donghyuck said as he made grabby hands at Mark.

 

“One, I told you to stop calling me that and two, hop on my back.” Mark said as he stepped down a couple steps. Donghyuck whined as he shook his head. “What ?” Mark questioned.

 

“Pick me up.” Donghyuck said making Mark sigh as he held his arms out and Donghyuck wrapped himself around the older teen. Mark carefully leaved the smaller boy up and out until they were on solid dry land.  

 

“Thank you oppa.” Donghyuck said making Mark cringe as he set the boy down. This was already such a long day.

 

Chenle was a bit surprised that Beomsoo actually came back with some ice. Chenle was sitting on the blanket they had given him, messing with the nearby seashells when the teen came back.

 

“Hey, here’s the ice. I made sure not a cube melted before it got to you. But now that I think about it, you might melt it faster.” Beomsoo said as he sat next to Chenle.

 

“Thank you.” Chenle said as he reached for the ice but the taller moved faster.

  
“I can do it. It’s the least I could do for hurting you.” Beomsoo said.

 

“No its fine. It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore.” But that was kind of a lie because Chenle’s forehead was throbbing with every movement he made and there was red mark forming on his head.

 

“You’re bad at lying- how old are you ?” Beomsoo asked.

 

“I was born in 2001.” Chenle said.

 

“Then you’re my noona. I was born in 2002.” Beomsoo said as he gently pressed the ice to Chenle’s head.

 

“You’re Jisungie’s age.” Chenle said shocked.

 

“Who’s Jisung ?” Beomsoo asked before a shadow hovered above them.

 

“That be me.” Jisung said.

 

“Ah Jisungie ! You found me.” Chenle said.

 

“I told you I would Lele. Are you okay ? What happened to your face ?” Jisung said, getting down on both of his knees as he took Chenle’s face in between his hands. 

 

“Oh nothing. Just me being stupid.” Chenle laughed. “Beomsoo-ssi helped me out a lot though.”

 

“Noona, you can call me Beomsoo.” Beomsoo said eagerly making Jisung frown.

 

“Beomsoo ?” Jisung said with disgust as his hands slipped away from Chenle’s face.

 

“Oh you must be Jisung..” Beomsoo said.

 

“Yeah I said that as I got here. Why are you here.” Jisung asked.

 

“I’m taking care of Lele-noona.” Beomsoo said simply.

 

“Well I guess you can go now because she doesn’t need your help. I’m here now.”  Jisung said.

 

“I don’t think so. I caused this problem so I should fix it.” Beomsoo said.

 

“So you’re the one who hurt her ? Maybe you should go since all it seems that you’re good at are causing problems.” Jisung said.

“Jisung !” Chenle finally stepped in because what the hell was going on ? “Calm down. Beomsoo already apologized and even got me ice. No need to get upset.” Chenle said making Jisung pout.

 

“Yeah no need to get upset.” Beomsoo said making Jisung glare. “Here put this back on your face noona. We wouldn’t want you to bruise up.” Beomsoo reached for Chenle’s face again but Jisung wasn’t for it.

 

“I’ll take it from here. We have to continue recording soon anyways.” Jisung said.

 

“What ?” Beomsoo questioned.

 

“Ah Chenle ! Jisung ! Are you ready to get flung into the abyss ?” Jaemin shouted as the rest of their group was walking towards them.

 

“Who are they ?” Beomsoo asked.

 

“Those are...my oppas and...unnies…” Chenle said. “Channie-unnie, Junnie-unnie, hi.” Chenle said quickly to get rid of the heated tension.

 

“Why are you-oh.” Renjun said as he noticed a new face. “Who is this ?” The staff placed another blanket down as the other boys sat down.

 

“Hi noona, I’m Jung Beomsoo.” Beomsoo said with a bow. “Wow you’re so pretty, your hair rivals the sun.” Renjun flushed at the sudden complement but smiled. Oh so this kid was a flirt, and from the looks of it, it was bothering Jisung like crazy.

 

“No he was just leaving.” Jisung said.

 

“Ah don’t be mean Jisungie.” Donghyuck scolded as he and Renjun shared a look.

 

“Of course you’re pretty too noona.” Beomsoo said to Donghyuck.

 

“Wow are we not here ?” Jeno questioned.

 

“Hi I’m Mark.” Mark said suddenly moving Donghyuck out of Beomsoo’s sight. “I’m the oldest and the leader. How did you come to know our dear...Lele ?”

 

“Ah I accidently hit her in the face with a ball. Which I’m really sorry about.” Beomsoo said. “But I wanted to make it up to her then some crazy kid came holding her face harshly lie she wasn’t hurt so I tried to protect her.”

 

“What the fuck.” Jisung said surprised that this guy would outright lie.

 

“Well I’m glad you were kind enough to help her but Jisung is Chenle’s boyfriend so we’d rather her have someone comfortable around helping her.” Mark said.

 

“You have a boyfriend ?” Was all Beomsoo caught.

 

“Hello ? Am I invisible ?” Jisung cried.

 

“That’s too bad. What about you sunshine ?” Beomsoo asked Renjun.

 

“Sorry kid but this one is taken by two.” Jeno said wrapping an arm around Renjun.

 

“And you beautiful ?” Beomsoo asked Donghyuck.

  
“Yeah no, actually I was trying to be nice. But you’re testing Jesus. Please leave.” Mark said, his customer service smile still in place.

 

“Shame. Well I really hope you do feel better Lele-noona. It was nice meeting you all.” Beomsoo said as he stood up. “Maybe I’ll see you again.” He handed Chenle the bag of melting ice before bowing and walking away.

 

“I hate him.” Jisung scowled.

 

“I don’t know he was kind of cute.” Donghyuck said.

 

“In a younger brother type of way ?” Mark implied hopefully.

 

“No.” Chenle and Renjun said.

 

“Honestly I could see it.” Jaemin said with a thoughtful look. “But I still disapprove.”

 

“Well if you are all done protecting your girlfriends, we have a loser to fling into the sky before it gets too late.” The PD said.

 

“You’re right we should eat dinner soon.” Jeno said.

 

“Well let's look at the times. In second place...Renjun and the boys.” The PD said.

 

“Yes !” Renjun shouted.

 

“Wait why are we ‘the boys’ ? Why don’t we have a good name.” Jaemin said.

 

“Your name is too long already.” The PD said. “In last place is…”

 

“I have a bad feeling.” Mark said.

 

“Hyung please, we don’t need you jinxing anything.” Donghyuck said but took Mark’s hand in his.

 

“My day has been shitty already I wouldn’t be surprised if it got shittier.” Jisung said.

 

“Chenle and Jisung.” The PD said.

 

“Wow. How much more do I have to suffer God ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Well we only have a couple more hours and the sun is starting to set so lets make this quick.” The PD said and they all got onto this four wheeler to go to the ride. There was no one in line as the crew had prepared everything and soon Chenle and Jisung were being strapped into the chairs.

 

“Whelp kids, this may be our last meeting and I want to get something off my chest before you go.” Jaemin said to Chenle and Jisung. “Remember that one argument you had of who ate that pint of ice cream that specifically said ‘Do Not Eat’ ? Well...it was Donghyuck.” Jaemin said.

 

“What the hell Jaemin. I was gonna bury that to the grave with me.” Donghyuck said.

 

“If we make it out of this alive, you’ll meet your grave soon.” Chenle said.

 

“Oh but Lele you can’t die. You have a handsome beach boy waiting for you.” Renjun said and almost as if the world was against him, Beomsoo was in the forming crowd around them.

 

“Oh god.” Chenle said and hid his face in his hands.

 

“Everyone please step back as the ride will now begin.” One of the park workers said and the Dreamies did as they were told. 

 

“Jisungie hold my hand. If we die, we are going to die like this.” Chenle said as the larger hand engulfed his. “We will die as one.”

 

“I don’t think now is a good time to be poetic-” and Jisung never got to finish his sentence as they were slung into the air. It was a rush and the two teens couldn’t help but scream as their hearts dropped to their stomachs and back up to their chest. Jisung didn’t let Chenle’s hand go the entire time and after a moment, they both settled down, taking in the sunset sky.

 

“This isn’t too bad if you only look up.” Chenle said.

 

“It isn’t bad if I only look at you.” Jisung said. He had been staring at the awestruck Chenle for only a little while but it was long enough to take in every great feature Chenle had to offer. His pretty eyes and plush cheeks. His soft skin that had the nice glow from the sun and his eyes were just so expressive, Jisung which he had a phone to capture the moment.

 

“You’re so cheesy Sungie.” Chenle teased, but his cheeks turned pink nonetheless. “But you’re missing the view.” Chenle said as they were falling now.

 

“You are the view.” Jisung said without thinking, again. Why was he suddenly saying stupid things like this ? The ride finished and the boys got off with quick heartbeats but bright smiles.

 

“How was it ? I didn’t hear as many screams as I would like.” Donghyuck asked.

 

“It wasn’t bad. Really pretty.” Chenle said.

 

“Very pretty.” Jisung said taking tightening his grip on Chenle’s hand making Chenle giggle.

 

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Renjun said as he buried his face into Jeno’s shoulder.

 

.

 

The next morning came with ease as they were allowed to sleep in a bit later than usual. Jeno was the first to wake up and he patted Jaemin on the butt a couple times before the other groaned like he was rising from hell before sitting up. 

 

“Why must I be alive right now ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“I didn’t know you died while you were asleep.” Jeno laughed.

 

“The state of blissful unconsciousness is so close to death, you just don’t know it.” Jaemin said.

 

“You’re freaking me out.” Jeno said as he hit Jaemin with a pillow. “Just get up.”

 

Donghyuck woke up because of the commotion and looked at Mark who was sleeping peacefully in Donghyuck’s bed instead of his own.“Hyung wake up.” Donghyuck said. Mark sighed and grabbed Donghyuck by the arm to tug him back down. Donghyuck sighed into Mark’s chest before he reached up and pinched the older’s nipple. The squeak Mark let out was hilarious and in retaliation he pushed Donghyuck on the floor.

 

“That hurt.” Mark hissed.

 

“Good cause so did throwing me off the bed.” Donghyuck said as he winced a bit while getting up. 

 

“Sorry are you okay ?” Mark asked as he got up to place a gentle hand where Donghyuck holding at his lower back. He massaged it gentle and Donghyuck sighed as he let his forehead hit Mark’s shoulder.

 

“You just wanted an excuse to touch me.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Maybe.” Mark smiled.

 

Jeno had walked over to China-line’s shared room and opened the door to see the foreign boys both in dream world. Sighing, Jeno moved the big blankets to find Renjun’s small body in between them. He brushed the hair out of Renjun’s face before pinching Renjun’s nose. It took only a couple seconds before the boy gasped awake, trying to find some air.

 

“What the fuck.” Renjun shouted.

 

‘Wake up beautiful.” Jeno said.

 

“You could have killed me.” Renjun said.

 

“I would never.” Jeno said looking mildly hurt.

 

“I would.” Renjun said, his glare strong.

 

“Yet you still haven’t.” Jeno teased.

 

“Leave me alone Lee.” Renjun said before getting up, stretching. He looked at Chenle before throwing a pillow at him. “Get up.”

 

“Ugh why.” Chenle cried.

 

“I know you’re awake. You snore in your sleep.” Renjun said.

 

“What ?! No I don’t !” Chenle said. “Princes don’t snore.”

 

“Bitch since when were you a prince ?” Renjun snorted.

 

“Since before I was born. You wouldn’t know.” Chenle said.

 

“Hey Chenle why don’t you go wake up Jisungie ?” Jeno interrupted. Chenle agreed at that and scattered away to Jisung’s room where the tall boy was stretched out like a starfish on his bed.

 

“Jisung Park, wake up.” Chenle said.

 

“No.” Jisung said simply.

 

“Wow Jisungie are you defying your hyung ?” Chenle asked as he twisted Jisung’s ear making the maknae cry out.

 

“Ow ow ow okay okay I’m sorry !” Jisung said.

 

“Good boy.” Chenle said patting Jisung’s hair.

 

Now that they all were awake, they were greeted downstairs with a nice breakfast. The PD had called them all to sit down after a moment of eating, she interrupted them.

 

“Today we are going to be switching partners. This won’t be such a hard task, just chose a stick and match your colors up.” The PD said and gave the bucket to Mark. Mark pulled out a stick with blue at the end before handing it to Donghyuck. Donghyuck was a bit shocked as he pulled out one with yellow on it.

 

“This is the end of Markhyuck.” Donghyuck said wiping fake tears.

 

“Not my ship Markhae !” Chenle cried.

 

“You’re all so dramatic.” Renjun rolled his eyes but picked out a stick. He got a blue end.

 

“Oh it’s hyung line !” Jaemin cried.

 

“Let me pick next.” Jeno said and got the yellow end.

 

“Oh maybe it’s 2000-line ?”  Jaemin said as he picked up a stick. It had a green end. “Nevermind.” He handed the bucket to Chenle who picked out a green stick.

 

“Rip Chensung as well.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Well wait we have to see who is the new trio.” Mark said and Jisung pulled out the last stick.

 

“Yellow.” Jisung said. “I don’t like it.”

 

“Wow am I not as pretty as your lovely Lele ?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“No one is hyung, don’t take it to the heart.” Chenle said making Jaemin laugh. 

 

“I love it already.” Jaemin said high fiving Chenle.

 

“Mark, Renjun, how do you two feel ?” The PD asked.

 

“I mean Renjunnie is cool.” Mark said.

 

“Thanks.” Renjun said. “But I love Mark-hyung we all know that.”

 

“Wow Junnie has never said that about us.” Jeno said bringing back the fake tears.

 

“And I never will.” Renjun said.

 

“Ugh Renjunnie you need to learn how to play a man’s heart. They won’t put up with that tsundere shit for long.”  Donghyuck said.

 

“You think you could be a better girlfriend than me ?” Renjun questioned.

 

“I know I can.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Challenge accepted.” Renjun said. “And Chenle you are automatically joining this challenge.”

 

“Darn I was staying quiet for a reason.” Chenle sighed. “Whelp hyung, looks like I have to be a better girlfriend than Renjun-hyung has ever been for you.”

 

“A hard feat, but I support.” Jaemin said.

 

“Then let this challenge begin today with a game.” The PD said. “And the losing team will be taking a trip to a nearby island until tomorrow morning.”

  
  


**.**

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn how much money does this show have ?” Renjun whispered.
> 
> “I think I heard they made a lot of bank with their first show. What was it called, Rat house or something ?” Mark said thoughtfully.
> 
> “Something.” Renjun said.

“Should we get dressed first ?” Chenle asked.

 

“I feel like it’s tradition for us to get dressed first, then shock the boyfriends with our god like beautify before indulging into games.” Donghyuck said.

 

“I agree.” Renjun said.

 

“Before you three get dressed, we asked the other four to fill out a questionnaire yesterday on their ideal girl. So you're styles will be changing a bit based on the pairing.” The PD said.

 

“Oh god help, Mark-hyung is a pervert.” Renjun cried.

 

“Hey ! No I’m not.” Mark said defensively.

 

“Um we all heard your lyrics for ‘Baby Don’t Like It’” Jaemin said.

 

“And we all definitely heard your lyrics for ‘Drippin’” Jeno said.

 

“Okay okay I get it. But you all participated in ‘Drippin’ Mark huffed.

 

“Yeah I’m just worried about how Jeno and Jisung’s taste will combine.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Jaemin-hyung also seems like a pervert.” Chenle grumbled.

 

“I am not.” Jaemin said, cheeks pink.

 

“Well we will reveal it after you all get dressed. Let’s go we have a good day planned ahead.” The PD said and the boys all went to get dressed. The theme seemed to be odd for each boy as Mark was the first to finish, dressed in a black school uniform button up shirt with an ash grey vest and dark tie. His shorts were black as well with white lines on the hems but his belt was a nice white to pop out from the dark colors he was wearing. Mark didn’t have to wait long for Jaemin was finished next. He was wearing yellow and white short sleeved flannel with a white graphic tee underneath it. His jeans were baggy and hair covered slightly with a white bucket hat.

 

“Seems like we will be doing different things ?” Mark asked.

 

“Perhaps. Though you look cute hyung.” Jaemin said patting Mark’s cheek.

 

“I think we look cute too don’t we ?” It was Jeno. The boy was dressed in a basketball uniform. The green outline of it was bright like their fandom color but dulled down with the blue. On his back said “Lee Jeno” with the number 23 on it. The front was the dreamies “Go Up” logo. Jisung was next to him wearing a baseball uniform.. The cap hat on his head was and the coat matched Jeno’s design except his number read 14. All his hyung’s cooed at him when he did a spin for the camera.

 

“You know maybe, I’m really starting to wonder what kind of sick questionnaire you four took.” Donghyuck’s voice drew everyone to look at the three boys that walking in. Donghyuck was dressed in a cheerleaders outfit. The color matched Jeno’s and Jisung’s. His hair was brown again but in two pigtails. The bangs he had were dyed in streaks to match the orange and golden hair of his two partners. His skirt was pleaded and fell down to mid-thigh while his hands held pom-poms.

 

“Wow, you look so cute.” Jeno said as he stepped towards Donghyuck.

 

“You’re a sick man Lee.” Donghyuck said.

 

“What ? What about Jisung ?” Jeno cried.

 

“Jisung is a baby. He would never fantasize about a cheerleading girlfriend. Right Jisungie ?” Donghyuck had moved so he could wrap himself around Jisung. His head on the younger’s shoulder while his arms wrapped around his middle.

 

“R-right.” Jisung said making Mark snort.

 

“Smooth.” Mark teased.

 

“You think you’re any better Mark Lee ?” Renjun asked. Renjun was wearing a white button up shirt with black line on the short sleeves. His pleated shirt was similar to Donghyuck’s except it was black and had white lines going through the bottom. Their logo on his chest and thin wired golden glasses on his face. His hair was a straight golden blonde, stopping at his elbows cascading around his small frame. The bow he wore as a tie was the same color as Mark’s.

 

“Aww but Renjunnie, you look so lovely.” Mark said.

 

“School kids ? I’m already one in real life.” Renjun sighed.

 

“Yeah but you don’t even go to Korean school. Everyone is going to freak out with you in Korean school uniform.” Mark said walking closer to Renjun. “Besides, you look pretty.”

 

“Shut up.” Renjun said, cheeks pink as he pushed Mark back a bit.

 

“Okay but why do Jaemin-hyung and I look like we got spat out by the 90s ?” Chenle asked. He was wearing a huge long sleeved white flannel over high waisted jeans and a black short sleeved printed tee. Surprisingly his hair was green and was twisted up in the front to met into two high curly pigtails. His hair had colorful clips in them where each section was twisted into the front and it gave him a cute 90’s girl group vibe.

 

“Oh my god Lele ! You look adorable.” Jaemin said as his hands came to wrap around Chenle’s waist loosely as he took in the full sight of the younger..

 

“Hyung you look adorable too.” Chenle said patting Jaemin’s hat playfully.

 

“Great now that you are all here, lets expose the four boys by revealing their questionnaire responses.” The PD said as everyone moved to sit into the den, the couch filled with the seven boys. “The first question reads ‘If you weren’t an idol what would you be doing ?’ and almost all of them said being in school besides Jaemin who said helping people.”

 

“How kind.” Chenle said dabbing his eyes playfully as he fake cried.

 

“Next was ‘In school, who do you see yourself as ?’ Jeno answered the school’s athlete. Jisung said the underdog. Mark said the popular one and Jaemin said teacher’s pet.”

 

“I can oddly see that.” Renjun said looking at Mark.

 

“It’s true though. Everyone loved Mark-hyung at school.” Jeno said.

 

“After that was ‘How would you want to know your partner ?’ Mark said childhood friend. Jisung said older classmate who helps him a lot, Jaemin said neighbors and Jeno said by having the same interests.”

 

“So Sungie does like noonas. I can work with that.” Donghyuck teased making Jisung’s ears turn red.

 

“Following that question was ‘What characteristics would you want your partner to share with you ?’ Jisung chose dancing. Jeno chose athleticism. Jaemin chose open minded and Mark chose courage.”

 

“Courage ?” Renjun questioned.

 

“I don’t know, I would want us to fight for what we believe in together.” Mark said a little embarrassed. They all cooed at that.

 

“Next was ‘What kind of style do you think your partner would have ?’ Jaemin chose lovely. Mark chose unique. Jeno chose cute and Jisung chose soft.”

 

“Lovely ? Is this lovely to you ?” Chenle asked gesturing to his hair.

 

“You’re the loveliest thing I’ve seen all day.” Jaemin said lowly, eyes on Chenle who flushed.

 

“We also asked ‘What time period and setting would you like to be in if you could star in a drama ?’ Mark answered mid 2000s high school dramas with the enemies to friends to lovers vibe in the city. Jaemin chose late 90s with friends to lovers vibe in the countryside. Jisung said modern times in high school and Jeno said high school as well but early 90s with a lot of traveling and exploring.”

 

“You know I’m actually feeling the 90s vibe.” Donghyuck said.

 

“I agree. I think it’s fun to go back in time.” Chenle said.

 

“I’m actually just happy Mark-hyung didn’t say anything crazy like the Joseon era.” Renjun said.

 

“How funny would that be if two foreigners were acting in the Joseon era ?” Jeno said.

 

“Oh maybe we could have been star crossed lovers.” Mark said. Everyone looked at him for a moment.

 

“Nah.” They all said.

 

“And lastly we asked, ‘How would you want your story to end ?’ Jaemin said happily. Jeno said filled with love. Mark said ambiguous and Jisung said a tragedy.”

 

“God damn Jisungie, a tragedy ? Really ?” Donghyuck asked. Jisung shrugged.

 

“I just wanted something cool.” Jisung pouted.

 

“Now someone is going to die.” Chenle sighed.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure it won’t be us.” Jaemin said.

 

“Speaking of us, what are we doing today ? Why are we dressed up  ?” Mark asked.

 

“Glad you finally asked. Today you seven will be filming your own mini dramas.” The PD said.

 

“Wait really ?” Jisung asked shocked.

 

“Great my first drama and male lead will be one of you.” Donghyuck sighed.

 

“It won’t be bad. We can make it fun.” Jeno said rubbing Donghyuck’s back.

 

“Yes I thought this would happen.” Jaemin said. “I specifically chose the best plot.”

 

“Um false, our plot seems pretty cool.” Mark said.

 

“Eh.” Chenle said to Mark who pouted further.

 

“Okay before you hurt each other’s feelings, I will tell you why this is a challenge. This short film will have to get done in 48 hours. We will then have to edit and upload them all and by next week, you will all be evaluated by professionals and additional points will be based by view count, shares, etc.” The PD explained.

 

“48 hours ? How are we going to learn a whole script in so little time ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Don’t worry. The films won’t be super long and the scripts aren’t full on novels. You will all do just fine. Now we do have to spread you all out to film your separate scenes. All of you but Jaemin and Chenle will be filming at the nearby school. Thankfully it’s break time so the school will be empty. You will all have your own directors, a mini crew filled with makeup artist, stylist, the works, and a camera crew.”

 

“Damn how much money does this show have ?” Renjun whispered.

 

“I think I heard they made a lot of bank with their first show. What was it called, Rat house or something ?” Mark said thoughtfully.

 

“Something.” Renjun said.

 

“Okay everyone I will hand out the scripts and you can read over them and practice. The acting coach will be here in a few and then you will start your first day of filming.” The PD said and passed out the scripts to each boy.

 

“La La Love ?” Jaemin read.

 

“My First and Last.”  Mark read.

 

“Dunk Shot.” Jeno read.

 

“These are just the titles of our songs.” Renjun said.

 

“And now they are the titles of your short films.” The PD said. “No copyright intended.”

 

“I mean I guess if it's okay with our company.” Jisung said.

 

“Let’s just go practice.” Donghyuck said taking Jisung’s hand in his before looking at Jeno. “Ready to go ?”

 

“Of course.”

 

**.**

  


Mark Lee was probably the coolest guy you’d ever meet in your entire high school career. He was smart, super nice and very handsome. He has only been in South Korea for four years but he took it by storm and now he was in his last year of high school. The semester had started a couple weeks ago and Mark was on his usual schedule. Go to class, greet the teacher, do his regular class president duties up until lunch where he would hang out with his friends and finally go to study hall. His after school club consisted of the smartest kids in the school and was very hard to get into but most tried just to spend more time with Mark. So here he was, enjoying his time in his literature class when there was a knock on the door before it slid open. The principal walked in and Mark immediately stood up, leading the class greeting.

 

“I want you all to meet the new student from China.” The principal said and there entered a very pretty girl. She was small and thin but her face was striking with pretty eyes almost puppy like, a cute nose and full lips. Her hair was long, light in color and framed her body. Mark squinted a bit because her hair color was definitely out of dress code.

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Huang Renjun.” Her voice was light and a bit airy but her accent was slightly noticeable the more she talked.

 

“Why don’t you sit next to Mark Lee?” The teacher said. “Mark raise your hand.” Mark did as he was told and Renjun bowed to the principle before moving to sit next to Mark. “Everyone was just reading the chapter in groups, why don’t you join Mark’s group ?” Renjun nodded as she was given a copy of the book before looking at Mark.

 

“Nice to meet you.” She said.

 

“You are probably going to have to dye your hair black.” Mark said ignoring the greeting.

 

“What ?” Renjun blinked.

 

“It’s out of school dress code and anyone out of dress code will be penalized.” Mark said like he was reciting a text. Renjun looked at him before scoffing.

 

“Whatever. The principle already seen it and didn’t mind. And your hair isn’t black so why does it matter.” Renjun said.

 

“Listen, you’re in my class now. No one in my class gets in trouble. If you want to rebel and cause problems, you better transfer out of this class now.” Mark said.

 

“What’s your problem ? Got an issue with people not following the rules ? Or do you have an issue with people not following you ? Whatever it is, I don’t care.” Renjun said flicking her hair as she opened the book.

 

“Whatever. You won’t be here for long. If it’s not your actions that will get you removed from this class then it will be your grades.” Mark said before going back to his text. Who did this girl think she was ?

 

Mark did his best to avoid everything that was Huang Renjun. Or well he tried. The girl was surprising good at getting along with others. People were attracted by her innocent looks and soft gestures. She was funny and very interactive. Mark witnessed her rise when all he wanted to do was she her fall. It was only until the time came for when she had to be placed into an after school club, that problems began to arise.

 

“You wish to join my club ?” Mark could laugh. “No.”

 

“Technically it’s not your club. Also it's a democratic voting system. So everyone has a say.” Renjun said. It was after school now and Mark was getting ready to plan some upcoming events when Renjun slid open his club door and told him that she wanted to join. Mark gripped the papers in his hand but he had to keep face.

 

“Fine. Everyone, let’s vote right now. Write on a piece of paper if you want Huang Renjun to join or not. We will collect the papers in a few minutes and then reveal the answer.” Everyone got to work while Renjun stood on the side of the classroom. She was by the chalkboard quietly writing something and Mark being the nosy person he was, walked up behind her to see her sketching something. It seemed to be a small animated creature holding a giant leaf, oddly reminding Mark of Totoro.

 

“Mark, we are finished.” someone said and Mark backed off to begin counting. To his demise, majority voted yes.

 

“I guess I’ll be taking a seat then.” Renjun said and Mark wanted nothing but to throw all the papers at her smug face.

 

“If you can’t keep up Huang, then you’re out.” Mark said.

 

“Don’t worry your tiny little brain Lee. I can handle anything you throw at me.” Renjun said.

 

True to her word, Renjun aced anything Mark gave her. He gave her extra work and pointless tasks but she was so stupidly great and everything. She was good at arts and crafts so she had no problem coming up with designs for their upcoming festivals. She was good at foreign languages too so Mark could only sigh as he watched her talk to the Chinese club and got them to do an event with them. Mark has been trying to do that for years but the Chinese club had hated their previous club leader so they were always denying any interactions with them.

 

“Renjun is so perfect, how she can interact with everyone is amazing.” Mark overheard this group of students say during study hall. He was in the library looking for a book and couldn’t help but tune into their conversation.

 

“I know ! Do you think when we do revoting for club leader she can win ?” Another said.

 

“I hope so. She’s so perfect. Even better than Mark. Our club would be so much better with her leading it.” They all agreed and Mark clutched the book in his hand so tightly he was bending the pages. That damned Huang Renjun. What made her so perfect ? She seemed to be nothing but a spoiled brat. Mark had to find a flaw in her. She couldn’t be all perfect. No, no one was. There had to be something wrong. So there started Mark’s investigation. He got a copy of Renjun’s schedule to follow the girl around in a not so stalkerish way and was ready to catch her slipping up.

 

Renjun’s day started out normal. She walked to school quite early and Mark followed her to the kitchens. She talked to the one lunch aid in mandarin, they were talking lowly before she was patted on the head and led to the back. Then Renjun came to class. She completely ignored Mark’s presence as she sat down and took out her books. Mark noticed that she her notes consisted of both Korean and Chinese. It seemed like when she didn’t know a word in Korean she would sub it out with Chinese. It was oddly interested that Mark didn’t noticed class was over until everyone got up.

 

Mark eye’s caught the golden locks of the Chinese girl in the cafeteria and immediately followed her. She walked up to the same lunch aid from earlier before being taken to the back again. Mark wondered what they were doing but one of his friends dragged him into a conversation so he would save that thought for later. When study hall came, Mark put a halt on his studies to find Renjun. He checked the classrooms but the girl wasn’t there. She wasn’t in the library either nor the gym and Mark was started to give up before past the art room. There was a bit of shuffling and Mark peaked into the class window to see Renjun painting something. Their were earphones on her head and she seemed invested into what she was drawing that Mark easily slid the door open without her noticing. He walked from behind her and noticed her painting was an astray of dark colors. There was a figure in the middle holding a leaf, similar to the one she drew on the chalkboard. Mark must have been too invested in the painting that he didn’t noticed Renjun turning around to get something out of her school bag. She noticed Mark with a yelped and Mark jumped back at the loud sound.

 

“What are you doing ?” Renjun questioned.

 

“What ?” Mark blinked. What was he doing.

 

“You’re just watching like some creep Lee. Back off.” Renjun said putting the painting away before getting up to clean off the brushes.

 

“A creep ? Me ?” Mark laughed.

 

“Yes you, you weirdo.” Renjun finished washing the brushes and her hands before she grabbed her school bag. “Get a hobby Lee, one that doesn’t involve me.” And with that she left, leaving Mark to stand her a bit embarrassed but angry. No he would crack the case of Renjun and figure out her flaws.

 

Mark decided to follow her home a few days later. They didn’t have club that day and so Mark had enough time to procrastinate and follow the girl. She walked for a while, not stopping on a bus or getting on the sub and it made Mark wonder how far her home was. It took about almost an hour of walking when she stopped at an old one floored house. It was kind of run down and Mark wondered what she was doing as she opened the door. Getting closer, Mark crept up to look inside the house through the front window. Renjun seemed to be cautiously walking around her house. She made her way to the kitchen and Mark crept around to a closer window. A woman walked in and she said something to Renjun making her nod and began preparing food. She set up the table, three plates, a spoon and three sets of chopsticks before placing down dishes Mark couldn’t name.

 

Three people came down as Renjun called for them. Her voice softer than anything Mark has ever heard before and he watched as the father, a young child and the mother sit down. Renjun did not sit down, only standing there for a moment before the father yelled at her and she quickly moved to get them drinks. Something else was being said and Mark really wished he took up Chinese or something because whatever it was made Renjun flinch before being dismissed. Mark followed her around the house, expecting her to go to her room but she made her way back to the living room and began working on school work. Mark noticed half of those things were random assignments he had given the girl and it made him a bit regretful to see Renjun sit there alone trying to work.

 

She wasn’t alone for long as the young child, a girl came up to her and questioned her about her work and Renjun smiled so softly at her, pulling out a folded napkin. Inside were two cookies and Mark watched her hand one to the girl and put a finger to her lips in a shush motion. The little girl nodded and ate the cookie quietly and quickly. Those cookies looked similar to the ones that they had in the cafeteria today and okay now Mark was really confused. Renjun didn’t noticed an upcoming figure behind her as she nibbled on her own cookie while working on her work. It was her mother, she snatched Renjun’s wrist, yelling at her and throwing the cookie on the floor. Renjun seemed to be trying to explain herself but the mother wasn’t having it and Mark watched as anger over took her and she began throwing and ripping up Renjun’s work. She calmed down after a couple long minutes before yelling at Renjun. Renjun hurried, stuffing things into her bag that she could reach before running out the house.

 

Mark ducked in the bushes and looked at the blonde haired hair who walked away from her home and quickly made her way down the street. Following her some more, Mark watched as she made it to a nearby store and sat down outside at one of the tables and took out her work. She couldn’t be there for long and Mark snuck into the other side of the store and grabbed a drink before he heard shouting.

 

“I told you kid, you can’t be loitering around here.” The owner of the store said. “Now either you buy something or you leave.”

 

“Please just let me stay here sir. I won’t be long.” Renjun said.

 

“Unless you buy something, you have to leave.” The owner said firmly.

 

“Sir-”

 

“Go !”

 

“Hey ! There you are.” Mark said walking up to Renjun before the owner could yell at her any more. “I thought we were going to meet inside, I got us some drinks.” Mark said and handed one to Renjun. She looked at him for a moment before taking it. Mark hummed before looking at the owner. “Is there a problem sir ?”

 

“No. Enjoy your drinks.” He said after a moment of silence before leaving. Renjun let out a breath and Mark looked back down at her.

 

“What are you doing here ?” Renjun asked.

 

“I was just getting a drink when I saw that asshole yelling at you.” Mark said.

 

“You live around here ?” Renjun asked. Not really, Mark lived probably twenty minutes from here but he shrugged. Renjun looked at him questionly before sliding the drink back to him. She stood up, leaving Mark to stand her in shock as she walked away.

 

“Where are you going ?” Mark asked.

 

“Why do you care Lee ?” Renjun asked.

 

“I don’t.” Mark said.

 

“Then leave me alone.” Renjun said leaving Mark to stand on the corner in shock. The amount of tiredness in Renjun’s voice had kept the boy in place.

 

You see Mark Lee was a stubborn boy. When people told him to give up, it only made him try harder. Huang Renjun telling him to back off only made him want to pull closer. So he followed Renjun. Noticing more about the small girl then he did in the earlier days of school. He noticed how she always seemed to be alone. How she was so gentle and kind to others even if it was not needed. How she went out of her way to extend herself to others and yet still had time to do her work and excel in it. Mark wondered how when he clearly saw her mother destroy most of it but the next day she came in with completed perfect assignments. Mark seemed a bit too into his thoughts that he didn’t notice that in his following Renjun had stopped. He bumped right into her and gave a simple hey at her sharp glare. She said nothing, taking Mark’s hand and tugging him to one of the empty class rooms. Throwing Mark inside, she glared at him.

 

“Why are you following me ?” She said.

 

“Following you ? I’m not-”

 

“At the store, in the cafeteria, to my classes, even to my gym class.” Renjun listed. “What do you want ? And don’t give me that ‘nothing’ bull shit. You’ve been following me for days.”

 

“Fine.” Mark huffed. “I’ve been trying to find something out about you.”

 

“Like what ?” Renjun asked, arms crossed as she took a step towards him menacingly.

 

“Well your flaws of course. We are enemies.” Mark said so seriously that Renjun blinked before laughing.

 

“Enemies ? Really ?” Renjun laughed hard making Mark’s cheeks turn a bit pink.

 

“Are you done ?” Mark scowled.

 

“Yeah sorry.” Renjun giggled one last time. “But that was the most childish thing I’ve heard you say. Listen here Lee, I might not like you but that doesn’t make us enemies. It doesn’t make us friends but whatever rivalry thing you see us having, you can stop it. I’m just trying to finish my last year of highschool and move on with my life. Stop following me.” She turned to leave.

 

“I know you get free food from the lunch aids.” Mark said before he could stop himself.

 

“What ?” Renjun said, turning back around.

 

“Every morning, you get here early and you eat in the back. You even eat in the back during lunch. I know your family doesn’t feed you. I know you’re getting-”

 

“Shut up.” Renjun hissed and Mark looked up to see the small girl eyes on fire in anger. “You know nothing about me Lee. So stay out of my life. Stop following me. Find someone else to feed your big ego on, asshole.” Renjun left quickly after that, door sliding shut hard enough to break. Mark couldn’t help but think that maybe he messed up.

 

Mark definitely messed up. Renjun got her seat changed somehow so they didn’t sit next to one another in first class. She didn’t come to club either and seemed to fade away from everyone. Yeah Mark messed up. The students began to talk about her sudden distance and it began to affect everything. Their ties with the Chinese club and their attention in class. Even Mark was too distracted on studies. When his score dropped a bit he realised he couldn’t have this. He needed to talk to Renjun.

 

It was raining outside. Mark debated heavily on if he should follow the girl but this was most likely his last chance. Soon finals were going to come and they would all graduate. Gaining some courage, he walked the now familiar path to Renjun’s house. He made it there in record time just to see Renjun going inside. The girl didn’t have an umbrella and took her wet shoes off before stepping inside. There was immediate shouting and Mark peaked inside to see her father yelling at her. Renjun whispered something back and that caused the man to grip her up harshly before throwing her to the ground. His tone was hateful and Mark couldn’t bear to watch as Renjun got hit. He wanted to do something but Renjun’s father was twice his size and strength. There was a cry and Mark looked up to see Renjun scrambling away, rushing outside and stuffing her feet into her sneakers before running. Her father yelled out from the door before slamming it shut and locking it.

 

Mark took off, following Renjun because it was raining harshly and for once he was worried. He followed her to the park where she quickly climbed up and sat in one of the tunnels to block off the rain. Mark walked up quietly to her. He climbed the plastic steps and stood outside of the tunnel.

 

“Go away Lee.” Renjun said, voice shaky as if she was crying.

 

“You shouldn’t be out here.” Mark said.

 

“You don’t say.” Renjun said. “If you were watching so carefully, you would know I have nowhere else to go.”

 

“You could...come with me.” Mark said.

 

“Why would I go anywhere with you ?” Renjun said.

 

“Just until it stops raining.” Mark said and was met with silence. “Please Huang.” More silence. “Renjun ?”

 

“Fine.” She crawled out of the tunnel and Mark’s heart broke a bit at the newly busted lip and bruised cheek. Her hair was wild and clothes soaked.

 

“Here.” Mark said, taking off his jacket and put it around Renjun to keep her from getting sick. They walked under his umbrella until they reached the convenience store. They sat inside this time and Mark brought some instant tea before handing a cup to Renjun.

 

“Thanks.” She mumbled but didn’t take a sip, just held it in her hands, looking down at it.

 

“Um...are you okay ?” Mark asked.

 

“No.” Renjun said.

 

“Ah…” Mark nodded awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Renjun said.

 

“You do ?” Mark asked shocked.

 

“Yeah, you keep looking at me with such sadness, I would be blind not to notice.” Renjun said.

 

“Oh.” Mark said. “Well I meant it. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable that day.”

 

“You literally told me you were going to use my weakness against me Lee. You made me a lot more than uncomfortable.” Renjun said.

 

“I know. And I’m sorry. I would never use something like that against you.” Mark said. “But, you do need help.”

 

“I don’t.” Renjun said.

 

“You do ! You can go to the police or stay with another family member. Something.” Mark said.

 

“I can’t.” Renjun said.

 

“Why ?” Mark wanted to shake the girl.

 

“Because Lee. If I call the cops, then the feds will get involved. Then child services, and when they realize our situation, they’re going to take her away. And if they seperate us, then I can’t help her. I can’t do that to her. She’s all I have.” Renjun said, hands clutching the cup tighter.

 

“Y-your sibling ?” Mark asked and Renjun nodded.

 

“Well you could...move out ? Get a job and support yourselves ?” Mark said.

 

“I know all this. But we are foreigners Mark. No one accepts us just yet. It’s hard enough just moving here. Sometimes I wish we had just stayed in China.” Renjun sighed. “But I can’t think that way. I know it will be easier once we graduate. I can work and move out and take her with me and we won’t ever have to see them again. But how long will that take.”

 

“If you need a job...I can help you. I’m a foreigner too. We had to restart here too. But that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” Mark said.

 

“You would really help me ?” Renjun looked at Mark cautiously.

 

“Yeah. Hey don’t give me that look. As much as I hate to admit it, the school needs you. You’re like a piece we have been missing and once you came, you’ve completed us. You suddenly fading out is making us unsteady. What I’m trying to say is-”

 

“You miss me.” Renjun said and Mark immediately sputtered.

 

“That’s not what I- no of course not I- shut up.” Mark said at the now laughing Renjun. He pouted at her and she looked over at him with a smile.

 

“You know you aren’t too bad when you’re not being a jerk.” Renjun said. “You gave me your coat, you brought me tea and you’re offering to help me. You could lessen the amount of work you give me but other than that, you’re not too bad Lee.” Renjun said.

 

“Of course not. I’m a joy to be around.” Mark said. Renjun snorted before finally taking a sip of the tea. “Also call me Mark.”

 

“Well if you’re Mark then call me Renjun.” Renjun said.

 

“So is this a truce ?” Mark asked.

 

“We were never enemies Mark but to ease you, yes, this is a truce.” Renjun said rolling her eyes at the small ‘yes’ Mark let out.

 

Getting Renjun a job was a bit harder than expected. There indeed were a lot of people turning her down but they were both determined. Mark was walking by the gym after school one day alone. There was no club but Renjun had a job interview and they were going to meet up at school if she didn’t get the job to apply for more than to study for finals. Mark decided to go into the gym and grab one of the spare basketballs. He dribbled it a bit, shooting at the hoop before running to catch it. He proceeded to do this a second time when arms came out from behind his head, covering his eyes.

 

“Guess who.” The gentle voice said.

 

“Renjun no one else has hands this tiny.” Mark teased earning a gasp.

 

“So mean. And here I was coming to tell you good news. Never mind then.” She said, retracting her hands.

 

“Good news ? Tell me, tell me.” Mark said.

 

“Fine. I got the job.” Renjun said.

 

“Really ?” Mark gasped. Renjun nodded, a smile on her face. “That’s so great ! Renjun I’m so happy for you.” Mark said and to show his happiness, he picked her up, heaving her over his shoulder and spun her in the air.

 

“Mark put me down.” Renjun laughed hitting softly at Mark’s back before she was let down. She laughed as her feet touched the floor. They both smiled at one another and Mark noticed how close they were. He took in her blonde hair and pretty eye smile and cute soft cheeks and oh.

 

“Oh.” Mark said out loud and took a step back.

 

“What ?” Renjun asked.

 

“You’re a girl.” Mark said.

 

“Yes I am.” Renjun giggled.

 

“And girls are pretty.” Mark said. “You’re pretty.”

 

“Oh.” Renjun said as she realized what Mark was saying. “Well…” She leaned close. “If you were a girl, you’d be pretty too.” Before moving away towards the

 

“Hey !” Mark said shouting at her.

 

“Come on Mark. Starting tomorrow, this will be our last time as highschool students.” Renjun said holding out her hand and Mark jogged over to take it.

 

“And our first as adults.” Mark said.

 

“So let’s enjoy our first and last together okay ?” Renjun said and Mark nodded, squeezing her hand.

 

“Okay.”

 

.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you feel better ? Being in silence ?” She asked.
> 
> “Actually for once, I think I would have like to hear what you were dancing to.” Jaemin said.

If there was anything that Jaemin found true about this world, is that happiness did not last long. His family was living proof for that. It was the late 90s, and even as South Korea was getting more well known internationally, their economy was failing. Jaemin’s parents had to work to survive and even Jaemin picked up on a part time job. His parents wanted him to focus mainly in school but Jaemin felt that all hands should be helpful. Even so, his family was struggling. Money was short and they weren’t happy. He could see his parents love grow less and less as complications grew. Money and bills and life in general was tearing his family apart. Jaemin tried to block out the sounds of the fights his parents had at night but there wasn’t much he could do about their one floor house.

 

Jaemin was walking back from school one afternoon, he didn’t have work sadly. It was a bit hot and he could use some of the stores A.C but he guess he would do some homework until it got cooler at night. He turned the corner of his street and was not expecting to see a move in truck for the house next to his. The house next to his kind of put his house to shame. It was big, two storied, painted in bright colors and had a big back yard and a pretty garden in the front. Jaemin watched the family move in. It seemed to only be a father and mother, they were carrying smaller furniture while the move in workers did the heavy lifting. Jaemin opened his gate and was going to mind his business until he heard a bright voice. He looked up to see a girl. She had wildly dyed green hair and colorful clips in it. She helped her mother with the box she was carried and her mother patted her cheek lovingly before they both went inside.

 

“Oh Jaemin, you’re home early.” His mother said.

 

“No work today.” Jaemin answered simply. Usually he would go there straight after school so it was a bit odd to see his mother.

 

“Ah I was hoping you worked today. We ran out of eggs and I need some for dinner but I won’t have time to get them.” She said. She was in the bathroom, fixing her makeup and preparing to go to work.

 

“I’ll go get some.” Jaemin said.

 

“That’s my boy. Money is on the counter.” She quickly made her way to the front door, stuffing her feet into heels. She didn’t say bye as she left and Jaemin didn’t wait for her to do so as he stuffed the money into his school pants. He would get the eggs in a bit. Maybe after his nap. Going to his room, Jaemin turned the fan on and flopped on the cool floor, letting sleep lull him in for a bit.

 

Jaemin got to walking to school pretty early. He couldn’t afford the bus pass and it was an hour walk to get to school. Neither of his parents woke up early enough to make breakfast so Jaemin did it for them, using the leftover eggs to make rolled eggs and vegetables. He wrapped his in some plastic wrap and ate it on the way to school. South Korea was fairly quiet at this time of day. Most people slowly beginning to wake up and begin a long day of work or school. Jaemin usually spent this walk alone so it was to his surprise that someone came up from behind.

 

“Hey !” The voice said and Jaemin tried not to jump out of his skin as he turned around to see familiar green hair.

 

“Hi ?” Jaemin said. Confused as to why this girl was talking to him.

 

“I’m Zhong Chenle. I moved next door.” She said brightly.

 

“Hmm.” Jaemin said. He could hear an accent in her voice and from her features and name, could tell she was a foreigner. “Are you following me ?” Jaemin asked after a moment of silence.

 

“Yes. I don’t know the way to school so my mom suggested I follow you.” Chenle said. “Are you not going to tell me your name ?”

 

“Maybe you should have taken the bus.” Jaemin said, ignoring the question.

 

“I was but then I saw that you didn’t so I followed you.” She said. “What a nice day it is. The sky is bright and birds are chirping. South Korea is so nice.”

 

“Is it your first time here ?” Jaemin said. Not really interested but the girls constant talking made the time go by.

 

“No. I came to pick out a house. Then we moved here.” She said. Ah so she was rich. Must be nice.

 

“Why’d you move here ?’ Jaemin asked.

 

“Because ‘guy who won’t tell me his name’, I want to be a star.” Chenle said, hands clenching excitedly on her bag straps. 

 

“A star ? Like those girls singing and dancing on tv ?” Jaemin could laugh. That dream seemed ludicrous. But Chenle didn’t hear the judgement in his voice as she nodded.

 

“Yes. I want to be like S.E.S or Fin.K.L. Wouldn’t it be great to share the same stage as them and even become friends with H.O.T or Sechskies !” She said brightly.

 

“I’m pretty sure all of those groups are rivals and hate one another.” Jaemin said.

 

“Semantics.” She brushed that off. “With music, they all come together, isn’t that amazing ?” She asked Jaemin.

 

“Sure kid.” Jaemin said and for the rest of the walk he tuned out her pointless chatter on dreams and happiness. To Jaemin, none of that was obtainable. 

 

Jaemin was at work, he worked in store that sold everything from typical groceries to toys to CDs and DVDs. Right now Jaemin was on the music and audio section of the store as he had to watch a few of the younger kids that came in at times as they were prone to stealing. He was now cleaning up some spilled yogurt a young boy had dropped earlier when the door open. 

 

“Hello.” Jaemin greeted but didn’t look up from his task. He watched as yellow converses walked by him to the music aisle. He sighed as he got up to throw the dirty napkins in the trash. He walked by the CDs to see a flash of green hair and sighed. Just his luck it was Chenle. She had the headphones in and was looking through a CD booklet when she spotted Jaemin.

 

“Neighbor ! Come here.” She said and Jaemin wanted to ignore her but she was so loud and obviously talking to him that his co workers looked at him curiously. Wanted to shut her up, Jaemin walked toward her.

 

“What ?” He said.

 

“Do you think it's better if I audition or should I just go get a recommendation ? I know the whole choreography to “I’m Your Girl.”” And to Jaemin’s bewilderment, she began dancing. “Do you think this would be a good performance ?” She asked. People around them began laughing and pointing. With pink cheeks, Jaemin grabbed the girl by her shoulders, halting her movement.

 

“You’re causing a scene.” Jaemin said.

 

“So ?” Chenle said, blinking innocently.

 

“If you do so, my boss might kick you out.” Jaemin said.

 

“Then I’ll buy something.” She grabbed a pair of headphones. “I’ll take these.”

 

“Then go to the cashier. Can’t you see I’m stocking.” Jaemin said.

 

“So rude Jaemin.” She said.

 

“How do you know my name ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“You’re wearing a name tag silly.” She giggled. 

 

“Just go. And be quiet.” Jaemin said. Thankfully she left after buying the headphones, leaving Jaemin to clean up messes in peace.

Peace never lasted long in Jaemin’s life. His father came home angry from work. His mother was in the living room folding clothes. Jaemin was in his room trying to complete his homework. He heard it all unfold. Heard the keys unlock the font door and the soft thumps of his father’s shoes hit the floor. He heard his mother greet him and his father grunt out a response as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Really ? No food ready ?” His father asked.

 

“If you want to eat you’re just going to have to wait.” His mother said.

 

“Why can’t I come home to a nice dinner with my family for once.” His father sighed.

 

“Why can’t I come home to all the chores being done. The kitchen being stocked with food and our lives better.” His mother retaliated.

 

“It’s never going to get better with that attitude of yours.” His father said.

 

“Attitude ? Of mine ? Like you didn’t just walk into this house complaining about things we can’t fix.” 

 

The argument took off from there. Their voices grew louder until they were shouting and Jaemin couldn’t focus anymore. Sighing, Jaemin closed his book and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and stepped into the living room. He didn’t say anything to his parents as he put his shoes on and headed outside.

 

“See ! You drive everyone in this family away !” His father shouted. Jaemin shut the door to muffle his mother’s response. It was still day time, the sun a bit low in the sky giving it the start of a pink glow. Jaemin walked down his pathway only to notice something bright catch his eye. Oh right, Chenle lived next door to him. She was in her own world, mumbling something as she watered the plants in her garden. Maybe she had been there for a while as she wiped the sweat away from her face. She stood up, stretching a little only to catch Jaemin’s gaze.

 

“Hey !” Chenle said, putting down the watering can and walked over to him. The only thing separating them was a gate that barely came to Jaemin’s waist.

 

“Um hi.” Jaemin said. He didn’t really feel like talking.

 

“Where are you going at this hour ?” She asked.

 

“No where.” Jaemin said. There was a crash and shouting coming from his house and for the second time in his life, Jaemin was embarrassed.

 

“Ah.” She said. “Well, if you weren’t doing anything, want to go somewhere with me ?”

 

“With you ?” Jaemin didn’t know.

 

“It will be fun I promise.” Chenle said.

 

“Where ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Somewhere to block out the noise.” 

 

And that’s how Jaemin ended up downtown with a girl he barely knew. He was lucky it was a Friday but the streets were bustling and loud and Jaemin was starting to question how more noise was supposed to block out noise ? Chenle guided him through the streets like she was raised there, talking about certain places and pointing at different locations. Jaemin had been down town only a few times, mostly when he was younger so it all seemed unfamiliar.

 

“We are here.” Chenle said. They walked into a building titled “Sensory Blocker” making Jaemin cock his head as they walked inside. There were two workers at the front who greeted them. Chenle talked to one girl in mandarin, the language switch coming out effortlessly and as the worker began typing something on the screen.

 

“Your equipment will be on the right. Enjoy your experience.” She said handing Chenle two buzzers, Chenle handed him one. The crazy greenette grabbed Jaemin’s hand and led him down the hall. They went into an elevator, going up a two floors before getting off.

 

“This one is yours.” Chenle said, handing Jaemin a headphone set. Chenle grabbed herself a blindfold. “We will be going through the third door, do you think you can guide me there ?” She asked. 

 

“I have to put these on now ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“That’s the point silly. Lose one of your senses. You wanted to block out noise, I’ll block out everything for you.” She said. Jaemin could only stare at her. Once they were ready, they walked through the third door. The room was dark but lit up my luminescent lights, with each step they took, something would glow. There must have been loud music playing because Jaemin could feel vibrations but he couldn’t hear anything as the earphones canceled everything. He felt Chenle let go of his hand and reach out to touch in front of her. Her hand connected with one of the walls and it set off an explosion of colors, blues, pinks, oranges and greens. It all reminded Jaemin too much of Chenle’s hair. Her hand trailed along the wall slowly as she walked further into the room. It was huge and other people where there but not too many that it bothered Jaemin.

 

He must of gotten distracted as Chenle wandered off a bit, too busy feeling something whens she suddenly dropped. Jaemin reacted without thinking, moving quickly to where she disappeared and suddenly he was falling. He probably shouted embarrassingly before he landed on something soft and sort of bouncy.  He looked around to see they were in a pit filled with foam squares. They too lit up at the touch. Jaemin looked around to see Chenle laughing as she crawled near him. She couldn’t see anything but didn’t show any fear. How odd. 

 

Jaemin made his way to her, taking her hand gently and guided her out the pit. She mouthed the words of his name and Jaemin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, making her smile. Jaemin looked around to see that this section had all sorts of things to jump on, climb, touch. Jaemin didn’t know where to even take her first but Chenle made that decision for him. She walked in the direction towards these forest like section. She tried to reach out but almost slapped some kid in the face so Jaemin took her hand. He guided it to a flower, letting Chenle caress it gently. Jaemin watch her do this with different plants, he glanced around to see that they were alone now. The vibrations of the beat must of changed to a song to something Chenle liked because the girl was now bouncing on her feat.

 

Embarrassingly so but not so surprisingly, she began dancing. This was not one of those choreographed dances. She moved by completely feeling the music. Her body swaying and, hips moving side to side and arms coming up in such a relaxed gesture. Jaemin could only stop and stare for a moment. Take in the complete content that was on Chenle’s face. How in the moment she was and how Jaemin found someone who was so completely content with life. This was a type of happiness Jaemin had not known in so long and looked at Chenle longingly. He wanted to feel that too. Taking a step closer, moving to grasp Chenle’s face between his palms and swooped down to kiss her. She paused, frozen for the first time that night. Jaemin noticed her lack of response and pulled away. He was about to say something when their buzzers went off. Their time was up. They were escorted out of the room and gave back their items, thanking the workers before setting back out on the streets. 

 

They were back on the bus now, it was late now, a quarter to midnight. Not too many were on the bus and Chenle didn’t say anything the entire ride. Maybe Jaemin had messed up. When they made it back to there neighborhood, Jaemin awkwardly stood in front of Chenle’s house. They didn’t say anything for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry, for earlier.” Jamein said.

 

“Did you enjoy tonight ?” Chenle asked.

 

“I- uh yeah actually. It was pretty cool in there, wish you could have saw it.” Jaemin said.

 

“Did you feel better ? Being in silence ?” She asked.

 

“Actually for once, I think I would have like to hear what you were dancing to.” Jaemin said.

 

“Really ?” Chenle perked up at that, eyes wide and looking at him finally.

 

“Yeah.” Jaemin flushed.

 

“You’re cute Jaemin.” Chenle said. “I’m glad you enjoyed tonight.” She learned over and kissed his cheek. “Sleep well.”

 

Jaemin was not having a good day. Not a good day at all. His parents were more on edge as the economy had suffered another crash that would affect common workers like themselves. They were starting to push those feelings onto Jaemin, getting annoyed at anything he did at this point. His grades, his sleeping schedule, his work hours.

 

“I’m trying okay !” Jaemin shouted, having enough.

 

“Don’t raise your voice !” His father shouted back.

 

“Listen, times are rough Jaemin. We just need more help now than ever, you can understand that right ?” His mother said, more calm than his father at the moment.

 

“And what do you think I’m doing ? I work every day to help this family just like you. What do you want me to quit school and work shitty jobs my whole life ? You want me to be unhappy and end up living like you ?!” 

 

His mother slapped him, the hit sticking his cheek quickly, cutting the tension in the air. She seemed to realize what she did and suddenly moved to hold Jaemin, pulling him into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby, mommy didn’t mean it.” Jaemin didn’t say anything. He stood up, pushing her away from him gently before leaving. His mother followed him for a moment, shouting his name, shouting apologies but Jaemin kept walking. He didn’t stop not until his legs grew tired, until his small town streets turned into tall grass and fresh air. He didn’t stop until he found somewhere to sit, a bench that looked out onto the sea, only one street light hovering above him. Jaemin didn’t move for a while after that, anger filling his thoughts until they died down into sadness and pain. Everything was so messed up. He didn’t noticed someone walk up to him until headphones were dropped around his ears and soft music flowed into them. He looked up to see Chenle. Of course she was there. She didn’t say anything, letting Jaemin watch as she sat down and stared into the sea.The waves crashed gently. Jaemin let the song finish out before taking the headphones off. He looked up at the water too.

 

“I’m poor.” Jaemin said.

 

“I know.” Chenle said.

 

“I’m lonely.” Jaemin said.

 

“I know.” They didn't look away from the sea.

 

“My family is broken.” Jaemin said.

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m sad.” Jaemin voice cracked. “I’m actually really really sad.” Chenle turned to look at him. She placed a hand over his.

 

“I know.” Her voice was softer now.

 

“How do you do it ?” Jaemin asked, looking down at Chenle’s hand. Her nails were painted different colors. If he could, he would have snorted, it was so her.

 

“How do I do what ?” Chenle asked.

 

“How are you so free ? How do you see the good in this world when we are surrounded by nothing but suffering ?” Jaemin looked at her. “How are you so happy ?”

 

“I think that we come from two different worlds Na Jaemin. One of light, one of dark. And maybe the world noticed how much you were suffering. Maybe it noticed how much it brought you pain so it sent me. I know suffering too Jaemin. I know dark nights and cloudy days. Maybe the world sent me to show you how to overcome such things like I once had to.” Chenle said.

 

“If that’s so, then how did you do it ?” Jaemin said.

 

“Well I dyed my hair for one.” She laughed. “And I started to find meaning through music. I found laughter in lyrics and meaning in rhythms and joy in a beat and the world became so much brighter, held so much more light.”

 

“But I don’t see what you see in music. I can’t see that musical ‘la la love’ shit.” Jaemin said making Chenle giggle. 

 

“It’s okay. Music isn’t all there is to happiness. There friendship. There’s love.” She glanced up at Jaemin with a soft smile. “This ‘la la love shit’ as you call it, can be found in anything you find meaningful.”

 

“What if I find you meaningful ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Then use me as your happiness. I have so much I want to share with you.” Chenle said.

 

“Okay.” Jaemin said after a while and Chenle grinned. “But I can’t promise it will be easy. I’m not used to others and I don’t have a lot of free time and-” Chenle cut him off by putting her free hand to his mouth.

 

“Relax. We can take this one step at a time okay ?” Jaemin nodded. “Good. Now that we are friends can I come to your store and listen to all the music I want ?” Chenle asked, suddenly excited.

 

“As long as you’re not embarrassing me.” Jaemin said.

 

“Embarrassing ? Now how could I ever do that ?” She asked so appalled that Jaemin could only laugh.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.”


End file.
